


The Dollmaker

by roryheadmav



Category: Gankutsuou (The Count of Monte Cristo), Sandman
Genre: Gankutsuou (The Count of Monte Cristo) - Freeform, M/M, Nonconsensual, Slash, sandman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds of "Gankutsuou" and Neil Gaiman's "The Sandman" combine in this magical fairytale of love, forgiveness and redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

Once upon a time, there was a young godling who was imprisoned inside a box. Why he was locked up inside that box, no one knew. Not even he knew the reason for his incarceration. If it was for a crime, it must have been a terrible one, because imprisoned with this gentle being were the vilest, most corrupt, most evil creatures that the gods had deemed too dangerous to be let loose in the universe. Because of his kind nature, the godling was relentlessly abused by his fellow prisoners, but he endured it all with a cheerful smile.

_"Why do you smile?" the demons railed at him. "You should be weeping and gnashing your teeth at the treatment we've been giving you."_

_With one eye swollen shut and blood trickling from a corner of his mouth, the godling answered, "I smile because I know that this torment will come to an end. Whether it comes on the morrow, the day after that, or even after several millennia, it does not matter. I know that there will be an end to all this. All I have to do is wait and hope." At these words, a smile lit up his bruised yet still handsome face._

_"FOOL!" A demon struck him in the jaw._

_"IDIOT!" Another kicked him in the belly._

_As the malevolent creatures fell upon him once more, the godling merely closed his eyes and sighed, that smile still curled up his lips. "It does not matter," he whispered, as the blows rained down upon him. "The end will come soon. Wait and hope…that is what I must do."_

_Patience was a virtue that served the godling well. As he had expected, the demons soon grew weary of their sport and of incarceration in general. Rather than expend all unnecessary energies beating him up, they wiled their time cursing the gods for imprisoning them for the sake of humanity._

Humans…_ thought the godling. He had been observing these fascinating creatures in the past. _They must be very special indeed to gain the special favor of the deities.

One day, the godling was jolted to wakefulness by an earthquake, or that's what he believed at first. He soon realized that their prison was being born away to a destination he knew not where. After a lengthy period of heaving and jostling, that only served to infuriate the demons, the box changed hands.

"Humans! The scent is unmistakable!" a demon hissed. A wide grin formed on its hideous face as it gazed at the godling. "You're right! There IS an end! With the help of these stupid humans, we shall soon be free!"

The humans, in question, were a man and his wife. Many times, the godling would listen to them, and his heart would be warmed. They were truly devoted to each other. Their love would outlast the limited life span that was given to all mortals.

The godling let out a wistful sigh as he heard the passionate sounds of their coupling. Oh, how I wish I had been born a human instead of an immortal. If I were a human, I could find someone to love and who would love me just as deeply.

The woman, however, had one fatal flaw. She possessed an insatiable curiosity that demanded that it be satisfied at all cost. Unfortunately, the object of her fascination was the box.

Do not open it! the godling struggled to convey his desperate message to the woman with the power of his honest heart. I don't mind being locked up in here for all eternity, as long as the others are not freed!

But the godling underestimated the persuasive prowess of demons.

"Open the box!" they tempted the woman. "Set us free and we shall give you riches! We shall give you powers akin to the gods!"

Urged by those promises, twice, thrice, the woman came close to lifting the cover of the box. By some uncanny premonition, her husband arrived home earlier than expected, just in time to stop her.

"Never open this box, good wife," her husband chided her, "lest a terrible punishment befall us."

No threat of punishment, however, could deter the woman from satisfying her curiosity.

One late afternoon, while her husband was out on an errand, the woman went towards the box once more.

"Just a peek," she whispered as she laid her hand on the cover. "All I have to do is raise the lid a bit and peek inside."

"DON'T OPEN IT!" the godling cried in unison with the woman's husband who had burst through the door.

But that narrow opening was enough. The lid was flung back, and all the demons, the plagues of mankind, flew out. With bloodthirsty glee, they attacked the poor couple, inflicting terrible wounds upon their mortal bodies. Despite his agony, somehow, the man managed to reach up and close the box once more.

"Thank you for freeing us!" the demons cackled as they took off into the blood red afternoon sky. "We go now to reward all humankind with eternal torment!"

When the demons had departed, the godling could hear no other sounds but the couple's ragged breathing and soft weeping.

"What have you done, my foolish wife!" the husband at last said, his words heavy with reproach. "Your infernal curiosity has condemned us all!"

"Forgive me, dear husband!" the woman cried in remorse. "Oh, please forgive me!"

The godling found the couple's anguish too unbearable. Flying up to the cover, he called out, "Please let me out! I beg you to release me, so I can heal your wounds!" He pushed at the lid with his tiny hands, but something heavy was keeping it closed.

"No!" It was the woman. "I won't be tricked again!"

"I'm not like those who escaped! Please believe me!" the godling pleaded earnestly. "I beg you to set me free that I may save your lives!"

"Let it go," the husband then said with calm resignation. "If it kills us, at least, we will be spared from the shame of seeing our friends and loved ones upon whom we have unleashed this plague of evil."

After what seemed like an eternity, the woman opened the cover. Swiftly, the godling fluttered out, growing to the size of the pitiful humans kneeling, bleeding on the floor. With his powers, he immersed the couple in a rose pink light, healing their wounds. He also cleansed them of their shame and guilt, taking it inside him until their pain was now his.

Taking the woman's face in his now blue-colored hands, he wiped her tears away.

"Your hands…" she gasped. "They are so cold."

"It is nothing," the godling reassured her. "It is merely a side effect of taking the hurts in your heart. Please weep no more, dear lady. Put this all behind you and live a peaceful life with your beloved husband."

"But what about those…creatures?" the man asked. "What is going to happen to mankind?"

"I understand now why I was imprisoned inside that box. I am now knowledgeable of the caprices of these demons, and it is only I who could lessen the damage that they could inflict upon the mortal soul." The godling looked at the couple, his odd-colored eyes shining with kindness. "The fight against all these evils still rests upon the shoulders of mankind, however. But I shall share with you humans my gift. It will give you the strength to battle against evil." He gave the couple a tender smile. "Through the two of you, I have seen just how precious is the love that you humans possess. It's the least I could do to show you my thanks for teaching me how to love."

"Ah, but you cannot know love until you have found someone to give your heart to and who will give you their heart in return." The woman kissed the godling's hands in gratitude. "I pray that you shall be gifted with such a great love. A kind-hearted being such as yourself should not live through an eternity of sacrifice alone."

"And I receive your wonderful prayer with my sincerest gratitude."

The godling gave the couple a gracious bow and flew off into the sky. True to his word, he bestowed upon all sentient beings, not just humans, his most precious gift. For a time, the entire universe basked in the warm pink glow of his love.

However, as time passed, the godling saw that the humans were losing their battles against the irresistible wiles of the evils that plague them. Seeing that he had no other choice but to directly intervene on behalf of mankind, the godling returned to the mortal world.

Little did he know that his love for all humanity was another box, a trap that he would find difficulty escaping from….


	2. Chapter 2

 

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

 

The second cycle of the story was about to begin when Dream received the summons through the breath of the gentle breeze that blew threw his shaggy white hair, causing the ends to stand up even higher.

Dismayed that he would miss the rest of this fascinating tale, the Lord of the Dreaming waved to the alien who was narrating this story to his grandchildren with the power of his mind. The alien was saddened by his friend's sudden departure, but he gave his approving nod, nonetheless. He was but a mere mortal after all, and a lowly servant at that, who held no dominion over the Dream King.

Sand rose up from under Dream's feet as he faded away, going to the place where he was called to go to. Although still far from the rendezvous point, he could already sense the presences of his brothers and sisters. It was a rare occasion for the Endless to gather in one place, and at the summons of their youngest, most mentally unstable sibling. In truth, Dream could have simply ignored the summoning. However, a nagging voice was telling him that this was one gathering that he should not miss.

Apparently, it was a very strong compulsion, for when Dream arrived at the Paris cemetery that was their meeting place, he saw that the others were assembled, and he was always the prompt one among them.

"Yo!" Death greeted her somber younger brother with a wave and a cheerful smile. Same as always, she wore a black tank top and low waist black jeans, the gold ankh around her neck glinting in the sunlight.

The only acknowledgement that the eldest among them gave him was a slight nod. Destiny looked more at home at this place of the dead than Death did, dressed in his dusty monk's habit. Chained to his wrists and held protectively in his arm was the book in which the fates of all living beings were written.

The Twins, Despair and Desire, sat on opposite sides of a marble tomb. While Desire audibly and visibly yawned to convey to all its boredom, Despair was caught in rapt fascination at the rotting human head she held in her hand. Maggots were eating away with gusto what little brain matter remained inside that hollow cavity.

Desire glanced at its twin in annoyance. "Despair, have you no intention to lose weight? At least, don some clothes to hide that hideous flabby body of yours!"

"Have I ever remarked on your questionable choice of wardrobe?" Despair asked in turn, poking at a big fat maggot with the sharp hook protruding from her gold ring.

"At least, I have the body. So why shouldn't I flaunt it?" Indeed, Desire was wearing a tight crimson net T-shirt and silk pants that barely concealed its lithe form.

Multi-colored fireworks popped around Delirium. Her mismatched eyes – one blue, one green – flashed with impatience as she cried, "Aren't you going to listen to me?"

Surprise, surprise! Destruction, attired in traveler's garments, emerged from behind a statue of a weeping angel. "We might as well listen to her," he suggested, looking at his environment with clear discomfort. "I am in a hurry to leave."

"Why did you summon us here, Delirium?" Death asked her youngest sibling, who had fallen into a sulk.

Their attention was drawn toward the lonely young man carrying twelve red roses in his arms. He was dressed in a simple checkered shirt and black jacket, with loose black slacks. The glow of youth had yet to leave his handsome face, but his light blue eyes were clouded by a deep sorrow that time could not heal.

As they watched, he stopped before a well-maintained marble tomb. "Hello, Franz."

Dream knew him to be Albert Herrera, formerly known as the Viscount de Morcerf. The tomb belonged to his best friend, Baron Franz d'Epinay. As was his wont, he laid the red roses on top of the white marble slab.

"I have good news." Albert got down on one knee to speak closely to his friend who lay underneath that slab. "The Ambassador informed me that I'll be working at the Paris Embassy from now on. With the treaties with the Empire finally forged, I don't need to travel around so much. This means, I could visit you more often. I know I had been remiss these past five years. I intend to make up for it."

Removing his glasses, Albert wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I miss you, Franz. With mother in Catalonia and Eugenie engaged to her piano maestro, I've never been more alone. I know I made a promise to you, Father, and most especially the Count, to live, to survive, but it grows more and more difficult with each passing day. It was better while I was traveling and I had my work to keep my mind busy. But now, I feel the loneliness more acutely. Perhaps…if I hadn't acted so rashly…you would still be here with me now." The young man breathed out a heavy sigh. "I won't lie to you, Franz. There are moments when I remember the events of that fateful summer, and I find myself getting angry at the mere memory of the Count. I could never forget how he had killed you. During these moments, I would blame him for your death, and all the terrible things that he did to you and everyone I love. But thinking about it in the end…it was really all my fault, wasn't it?"

"Yessss, I recognize him now," Despair hissed in remembrance. "He visits my realm many times. Grief and guilt profound has a firm grip on his heart."

"Well, release him from time to time, dear sister," Desire suggested with a covetous lick of its lips. "Such a good-looking boy could warm my bed for a year or two."

Delirium wagged her finger as she shook her head. "No, no, no! He's already in love with someone!"

Desire could barely hide its disappointment. "Really? And who's that lucky 'someone'?"

Before he could surrender himself to melancholia, Albert got to his feet, giving Franz's name etched on the gravestone a tender pat. "Why am I depressing you with my problems anyway? Like I said, I'll be visiting you more often, so get used to seeing my ugly face."

The young man offered a short prayer before walking away, eager to leave the somber atmosphere of the cemetery.

"Hello! Good morning! Hey, someone left you pretty flowers again! That's nice. It means someone is visiting you now. Then, you wouldn't be so lonely. But don't you worry. I'll still come here. Hope you'll like this sunflower that I brought you. I reserved the biggest one for you."

The Endless saw Albert freeze instantly, hearing that happy baritone voice. They all turned in the direction of that voice to see a man squatting before Franz's grave. He was wearing a gray shirt and faded slacks held up by suspenders. His lovely waist-length midnight blue hair, tinged with gray color like storm clouds, was lifted by a gentle breeze, rolling along the invisible wind like waves.

"Hey, you!" Albert shouted, fearing that his friend's grave was about to be vandalized. "What're you doing over there?"

At that angry cry, the man stood up and whirled around to face him. What struck the Endless was the man's exquisite beauty. Blue-toned skin, elegantly pointed ears adorned with simple gold ear studs, hand adorned with intricate tattoos… Add expressive mismatched eyes that were so like Delirium's, except that his left eye was green gold and the right crimson, and a lithe body, and you have a truly exotic creature that both women and men would lust after.

Death could only roll her eyes heavenwards, seeing the intense desire (for lack of a better word) on Desire's androgynous face.

The same could not be said for Albert. On the man's face was shock at this unexpected encounter.

"Count…" Albert muttered in shock and disbelief. "But it can't be! You're dead!"

From behind a mausoleum, a breathless monk ran towards the man, who had frozen where he stood. "Here you are! I should've known you'd be here again! Everyone's worried about you!"

"But Brother 'Sephus," the man whined like a child. "I wanted to visit my friends. You know they get very lonely when no one comes to visit them. Especially Franz here. Please let me stay with Franz a little while longer."

"Don't be stubborn! Do you want Friar Mattias to be angry with you again?" Brother Josephus insisted as he took the man's arm and began tugging him back in the direction of the nearby monastery. "Come, Edmond!"

Albert was stunned speechless. _Edmond?!_

Their tug-of-war led to the man's dropping to the ground the flowers he had carefully gathered. To the monk's dismay, his ward dropped down to his knees and burst into tears.

"Look what you did to my pretty flowers!" the man wailed, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. "You ruined them, and I haven't finished giving them to my friends!"

"You can just gather more at the monastery. Please, Edmond! We must go back now!"

Something compelled Albert to approach the two men. Kneeling before the weeping figure, he picked up the flowers one by one and arranged them into a bouquet once more.

"Don't cry," Albert gently told him, laying the bouquet on his lap. "See! I fixed it for you."

Edmond gazed into Albert's face, his odd-colored eyes blinking away his tears. Those eyes that once held kindness as well as deceit, now shone with the pure innocence of a child. A stray tear trickled down his blue-toned cheek, which Albert brushed away with his thumb.

"A handsome man like you shouldn't be crying, Edmond," he remarked with a smile.

A couple of sniffles, and then Edmond's face scrunched up. With a wail, he threw himself into the younger man's embrace, crying, _"Albert! Albert! Albert!"_

Brother Josephus stared at Albert in shock. "You are THE Albert?" Bowing hastily, he exclaimed, "Monsieur, my apologies for my rudeness, but could you please come with me? I'm sure the Friar would want to speak with you."

Dream turned his twilight eyes towards his youngest sibling. "What is this about, Delirium?"

To his dismay, Delirium did not answer him and, instead, hurried after the three men, trailing corncobs with dragonfly wings behind her. "I want to see some more! Let's go! Let's go!"

 

A half hour later, the Endless were gathered in the monastery's garden. Albert was sitting on a stone bench with Friar Mattias beside him. The child man that was Edmond Dantes was putting up a fuss, crying out Albert's name over and over again while struggling in the arms of the monks who were holding him back.

Something in that plaintive wail struck a chord in Dream's half-human heart. When the monks finally had the poor man sitting under the cherry tree, Dream approached and knelt down before the weeping figure.

Laying his hand on Edmond's head, he said, "You're upsetting Albert, Edmond. He doesn't want to see you crying."

The man sniffled as he gazed into Dream's fathomless eyes. "But…but…I want to be with Albert." He gave the friar a suspicious glance. "Friar Mat-ti-yas…" Edmond spoke each syllable carefully. "He might be telling Albert what a bad boy I've been."

"And have you been a bad boy?"

"No, no!" Edmond countered urgently, fearing punishment. "I've been a very good boy this time! I swear!" A chilly breeze caused him to shiver momentarily. "I feel like…I've done some bad things before. _Really_ bad things! Sometimes, I get bad dreams. I don't want to remember! It might scare Albert away. I don't want Albert to go away again!"

"I promise you, Albert is not going to leave you this time." Bidding the mortal to lay his head down on his lap, Dream wrapped Edmond in his fur-lined white cloak. "Why don't you take a little nap? When you wake up, you'll be with Albert, I promise."

"What if I have a bad dream?"

"Not this time. What would you like to dream about?"

Edmond closed his eyes tight, frowning, as he thought long and hard. "I'd like to be at a nice beach, playing with Albert and Franz," he answered, beaming.

A ghost of a smile formed on Dream's lips as he ran his fingers through the fragile mortal's silky mane. "Your wish is my command."

That act of kindness caught Death's eye. Such concern and tenderness were uncharacteristic of her younger sibling. Then again, this was not the dark King of Dreams that she had known. The Kindly Ones had pursued the first Dream King, Morpheus, to his death. This new aspect had arisen from the child of Lyta Hall, a human infant named Daniel born and raised in the very heart of the Dreaming. True, he resembled Morpheus physically, except for the fact that his hair was snow white and that he favored white garments. He also possessed the same somber personality, but the harshness, the bad temper were gone. He may contradict it to her, but the new Dream was kinder, gentler, and the favor he was showering upon this poor child man was evidence of this fact.

Albert, in the meantime, was relieved to see Edmond finally asleep with his head laid on an upraised root. The Endless, after all, only showed themselves to mortals if they desired to do so.

With Edmond at last silent, Friar Mattias began his narrative. "Brother Edmond had been with us for the past five years," the friar began. "The police found him wandering the streets of Paris following the siege with no memory of who he is or where he came from. He would not speak at all. He was nothing more than a walking corpse. Not knowing what to do with him, the police brought him to us. It took seven months before he awoke from his stupor. When he did, he was as you see him now, like a child, but he still would not speak. Two years ago, while we were making the prayer rounds at the cemetery for All Soul's Day, we did not realize that he had followed us. We found him sitting before the grave of Baron d'Epinay, weeping. It was then that he spoke for the first time. 'Franz is sad. Tell Albert. Edmond says Franz is lonely.' Those were his very words. Since then, he would speak to us, but his mind never progressed beyond that of a seven year old."

It was easy for the Endless to see that Albert was only half-listening to the friar's story, his mind a-whirl with troubled thoughts that delighted Delirium, so much so that tiny pink and blue tornadoes zipped around and around hers and Albert's heads.

Death was sympathetic of the young man's dilemma. There wasn't any doubt in Albert's mind that the child-like beauty napping under the tree was the man he had known as the Count of Monte Cristo. However, during that tragic summer day, five years ago, he had witnessed the Count's transformation into the mortal Edmond Dantes, after banishing the demon that had possessed his body with a loving kiss. Edmond had died soon after, when the broken tip of Franz's sword embedded in his chest pierced his heart.

Indeed, Edmond Dantes _should_ be dead.

But there he lay, sleeping peacefully with his head on her brother's lap. If he were still mortal, he should be possessing sun-kissed brown skin and hair with bright blue eyes. Instead, he retained the exotic features of the Count, a blend of the mortal and the demonic.

_If Edmond had died, I should have felt his impending demise coming and I should have been at his side to usher him to the Other Side,_ Death mused, totally confused. _Could this mean that…._

Albert arrived at the same question that Death had – _Could Edmond Dantes still be possessed by that demon known as Gankutsuou?_

Noticing the monk's silence, Albert said, "Father Mattias, I think I know what you're trying to tell me, and I'll be frank with you. That man you know simply as Edmond is actually the Count of Monte Cristo."

Friar Mattias gasped at that revelation, and at the same time, was crestfallen. He knew that it was the Count's nefarious scheme for revenge that nearly led to the destruction of Paris.

"But…" Albert quickly continued, "…Even if he had wreaked havoc in my life as well as in this city, he had just cause to do those things he had committed. Also, I cannot deny that he means something to me. I'm probably the only one close to a family that he'll ever have." To the monk's relief, Albert gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, Father. I will take care of Edmond Dantes from now on."

Saying this, Albert stood up and approached the sleeping figure. A butterfly had nestled in Edmond's hair like a pretty barrette, flapping its wings and dusting his silken tresses with gold pollen.

"Albert's here, Edmond," Dream whispered in the mortal's ear.

Edmond blinked to wakefulness. Sitting up, he looked nervously at the young man standing in front of him.

Albert looked deep into those odd-colored eyes, hoping to catch even a flicker of the demonic presence within. But he could sense nothing – no traces of deceit or guile. Just pure, sweet innocence, as though he were gazing into the pearly orbs of a wee babe. Already, fear of an unknown decision was letting those gentle, mismatched eyes to cloud up with tears.

Kneeling before the apprehensive older man, Albert opened his arms wide and asked, "Would you like to come home with me, Edmond?"

Edmond's handsome face lit up with pure happiness as he threw himself into Albert's embrace.

Suddenly, Destiny's billowing clothing blocked that touching scene. Before his younger siblings could raise a fuss, he transported all of them to the monastery's library upstairs.

"Why'd you do that for? It was just getting so good!" Delirium demanded, only to cower back as her oldest brother towered above her.

"I ask you Dream's question once more, Delirium," Destiny said, his voice hollow and sinister. "What is this about?"

Intimidated, Delirium stammered, "Well, Edmond has been a regular visitor to my realm and I was wondering…I mean, if anyone's interested…I'm open to sharing…."

" ' Share'?" Desire's eyebrows formed a perfect arc. "I WANT him!"

Destruction groaned, realizing that his younger siblings were up to their usual antics. "And I thought this was something important. I'm leaving." Making sure his pack was secured to his back, he started to walk away.

"Leaving so soon?" Delirium's lips puckered into a petulant pout. "But you just got here!"

"This city is still reeling from the effects of a coup led by a power-hungry mad man. My presence here will only incite more bloodshed. I cannot stay here a minute longer."

Without even bothering to listen to his sister's arguments, Destruction walked through a shelf of treatises by Saint Augustine and disappeared.

"I too shall go," Destiny said as well. "I already know the outcome of this little game for it is written here in my Book. If I were you, I will not continue with this folly. You know absolutely nothing about this seemingly hapless being whose life you intend to toy with."

As Destiny turned on his heels, Despair hurled the rotting head at him. The head rolled down his habit, maggots crawling down to the hem. "When have you seen us heed your advice, Brother?"

"That is why you shall forever lose any game that you instigate," Destiny replied as he slowly faded from their sight. "And mark my words, you shall lose, and very badly, in this one."

The Twins and Delirium turned angry eyes towards Death, who waved her hands. "You can count me out. I have to agree with Destiny. There is _something_ just not right about Edmond. I don't think…"

"I'm in."

Death nearly jumped out of her skin, hearing her younger sibling's quiet interjection.

"Good!" Desire exclaimed. Of all its siblings, it was Dream whom it hated the most. Pointing a sharp manicured nail at the Lord of the Dreaming, it declared, "You're going to lose this time, Dream!"

"Do not speak as though you've already triumphed, dear sister," Despair chided her twin. "Even if Dream were to lose, Edmond Dantes could still be won by me or by Delirium, who presently claims ownership of him."

"We shall see, Despair!" Desire smirked, already assured of its victory.

"Oh, goodie!" cheered Delirium, clapping her hands in glee. "The game's afoot! The game's afoot!"

Unable to tolerate her younger siblings any longer, Death took Dream's hand and brought them to the gates of the monastery. Edmond stood impatiently beside a motorcycle with a small pack, filled with his few belongings, slung over his shoulder. Albert was having a few final words with Friar Mattias. Seeing the Dream King and his sister, Edmond smiled and waved to them.

"Why, Dream?" Death asked, waving back at the child man. "You know that Desire only has ill intentions towards you whenever it gets you involved in these silly games."

"It is because of what you said, my dear sister," Dream began, "that is why I chose to join in this game. I agree that there is something not quite right about Edmond." Reluctantly, he admitted, "I must confess that Edmond is very much like me in that we were both…reborn. But while I possess the intellect and memories of my predecessor, Edmond's mind is now nothing more than that of a child, which is probably his doing or that of the being that still occupies his body." Hearing his sister's shocked gasp, he confirmed, "Yes, the entity known as Gankutsuou is still inside him, but I sense no malevolence from it. In fact, Gankutsuou's joy is the same as Edmond's. You could barely separate the two."

Dream gazed fondly at that handsome, happy face. "I know it is not like me. But just this once, I want to accord a mortal with my protection. No, I _need_ to protect him."

Death could not help but give her younger brother a proud smile. "You've changed, Dream, and I like it. I would even like to believe that it's young Daniel inside you who is prompting you to do these kind acts."

"Daniel Hall and I are one and the same. Then again, isn't it a worthy cause to protect a fellow innocent, as I had once been?

"True, so true!"

Seeing that Albert was still speaking with the friar, Edmond ran towards Death and Dream. Handing each a rose, he said, "Thank you very much! Albert is taking me home with him!" He grinned at Death. "You are very pretty."

Death caressed Edmond's cheek, and she gasped as heat went up her arm like joyous sunshine. "You are a very handsome man yourself, Edmond," she whispered truthfully. Never had she felt such pure happiness in all the millennia of her eternal life.

"Be a good boy, Edmond," Dream advised this sweet mortal that was now his ward.

Edmond nodded eagerly. "I promise."

"Edmond!"

"I have to go!" the child man said, as he turned to see Albert waving to him near the motorcycle. "Bye!"

Edmond ran towards Albert, who then placed a helmet over his head. Albert got on the bike, with Edmond sitting behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Who were you talking to, Edmond?" Albert inquired. "Do you have a pet squirrel in that tree?"

"No." Edmond sighed as he laid his head on Albert's strong back. "I was just talking to two angels."


	3. Chapter 3

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

"Edmond… Is something wrong?"

There was an expression of utter perplexity on Edmond Dantes' face as he stared at the modest red brick home that Albert had taken him to. Whatever little memories he still possessed told him that this was not the young man's original home. They were a couple of miles outside the city's formidable walls. This rustic neighborhood was surrounded by verdant hills, not at all cluttered with buildings as Paris was. In the distance, he could see the woods of Auteuil.

"Small…" That single word uttered from the child man's lips spoke volumes.

"Oh, you mean this place?" Albert scratched his head, grinning sheepishly as he gazed at his humble residence. "I forgot that you once visited me at the old family home. The government repossessed it. I've been traveling a lot over the past five years, and mother chose to live in Marseilles. It was too expensive to maintain the place, much more pay the taxes, so… Anyway, I like it. It has a nice, cozy feel to it. A bit isolated though, but my friends drop by from time to time to visit and…"

"I'm sorry."

Those two words made Albert look at the older man. Edmond was stricken by this revelation. He was guiltily chewing on his lower lip, trying to stop himself from crying. In the end, a big fat tear rolled down his cheek.

Despite what he had said at Franz's grave earlier, anger and hatred towards the man before him rose inside his heart. _Yes, you should feel guilty,_ Albert thought, seething. _It's because of you that my mother and I lost our home and our dignity. Because of you, we are treated as outcasts!_

But then, Edmond did an unexpected thing. Still sobbing, he turned around and, with bag in hand, headed straight down the road with the clear intention of going back to Paris. Albert's anger faded away in an instant as he ran after him.

"Where are you going, Edmond?" Albert walked beside the man who was once the Count of Monte Cristo. "I thought you wanted to stay with me."

"Can't stay," Edmond sniffled heartbreakingly. "Not welcome here."

"Why do you say that? I told you that you could stay with me, didn't I?"

"I don't know why. I just…feel…that I can't stay."

It was Albert's turn to feel guilty. This was not the Count he had once known. Besides, how could he be angry with him, knowing that the pain and suffering that his father had inflicted upon Edmond was far greater than his own.

Stepping before the child man's path, Albert gripped his arms to halt his steady pace. Whereas before, he had to look up to gaze into Edmond's eyes, he saw now that he only had to look directly forward.

_I had grown up, _Albert thought in realization. _We're the same height._

Cupping Edmond's face in his hands, Albert brushed away his tears with his thumbs. "If you go back to the monastery, I'll come and fetch you. I want you to stay with me, Edmond," he insisted. Seeing that the older man was not convinced, a brilliant thought crossed his mind. "Unless, of course, you don't like my little house. I know you're used to living in a big mansion with lots of servants…"

Edmond hastily wiped away his tears. "Of course not!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I don't care how big your house is!" A becoming blush colored on his cheeks. "I just want to be with you, Albert."

Albert's hand closed around Edmond's wrist. "So what are you standing out here for? Come on! Let's go!"

There were no further remarks about the size of Albert's humble residence after that, for although it seemed small outside, it was spacious on the inside. Imitation Victorian furnishings were positioned so that there was adequate space to move around without bumping into anything. A long counter of oak wood separated the living room space from the kitchen and dining area.

Edmond's eyes briefly focused on the coffee table positioned before the fireplace, narrowing at the papers strewn on top.

"Messy…" Edmond mumbled as he slowly bent down to fix them.

Albert quickly jumped and covered the table with his body, arms outstretched, protecting his treaty drafts. "Oh no! Don't touch! This table is strictly off-limits!"

Edmond pouted distastefully. Gazing up at the beautiful portrait of Albert's mother hanging on top of the fireplace, he squealed, "Albert is a very messy person, Madame Herrera."

"You used to call my mother by her first name, remember?"

"Not anymore," Edmond countered. "Not right to call her 'Mercedes' now."

_Yes, why do I find that surprising?_ Albert mused. _Edmond has long since given up on his love for her after she had married father._

Before the younger man could say something, Edmond's eyes alighted upon the door leading to the attic. With one leap, he pulled on the rope, letting the folding stairs drop. Albert watched speechless as Edmond raced up the stairs. After a minute's silence, there was a happy whoop followed by cheers of "I like! I like! Edmond's room! Edmond's room!"

A grin quirked up Albert's lips as he scratched his head. "I guess that solves my problem of finding a place for him to sleep." In truth, Albert's 'bedroom' was nothing more than a sleeping alcove that on first glance looked like a big cupboard, which in his opinion, was pretty cramped for two men to occupy.

As he lowered his hand, Albert groaned, seeing the time on his wristwatch. "I'll be late for my meeting!" He called out to the man upstairs. "Edmond!"

Edmond's head popped upside down through the door, his hair hanging down like a shimmering black curtain. "MY room!" he said emphatically, thinking that Albert was going to prohibit him from using the attic.

"I'm not taking the attic from you, Edmond. It's all yours," Albert replied with a grimace. "I was just going to tell you that I have to go. I have an important meeting today, and I can't be late."

Hearing this, Edmond swung down from the attic, not bothering to take the stairs, and instantly embraced the younger man. "But we just got here," he argued with a choked sob. "Don't go, Albert! Please!"

"Sorry, Edmond, but I must." Albert gently pried himself free from Edmond's arms. "I'm not as wealthy as I used to be. I have to earn money for the two of us now, so we could have something to eat."

"Then, I'll go with you," the older man pleaded. "Help you make money. I could do what the brothers are doing." To demonstrate, he picked up an ashtray and held it out, at the same time, assuming a pitiful expression on his handsome face.

Albert shook his head. There was certainly no way in hell that he was going to let Edmond beg in the street. "Absolutely not! Listen, Edmond. Just take care of the house for me. I've got a pot of stew on the stove from last night. Do you know how to turn it on so you can heat it?"

"Uh huh. I did chores back at the monastery."

"That's good." He brushed away a stray lock that fell over the former Count's brow. "I don't want to leave you either, but I have to make a living. I'll try to be back early tonight. Would you like me to bring you some cake?"

A bright smile was his immediate reward. "Could you make it chocolate…if it's not too dear?"

Albert was touched by that thoughtfulness. "Just keep an eye on my house. You can play outside, but don't stray too far. And don't let anyone inside. The only thing that's off-limits is this table. Those are important papers that I still need to study."

Edmond listened carefully to Albert's every word, his face very serious.

Picking up his satchel and helmet, Albert repeated, "I'll try my best to be home early. I'll see you later."

Before he could don his helmet, he was surprised by the feathery caress of lips upon his cheek.

Edmond blushed shyly as he averted his eyes from the younger man's questioning gaze. "Take care of yourself, Albert."

"I will." Not wanting to say anything more, Albert went outside, got on his bike and rode away, turning around briefly to wave to the man whom he was leaving behind.

"Take care, Albert!" Edmond called and waved after him. "Take care!"

Focusing back on the road ahead, Albert unconsciously touched his cheek. He did not want to admit it, but that kiss disturbed him. True, he loved Edmond, a love that he believed to be the same as that from his youth. Care and admiration for a man he thought of as father, mentor and friend. But never were those feelings tainted with the fire of lust. That tender kiss caused a stirring in his groin that would not abate. And to think that he would actually be living with him from this day forward – innocent Edmond Dantes possessing the mind of a child and the unearthly beauty of a siren.

A perfect target for sweet revenge, as he himself had once been.

Albert shook his head roughly. _No, I mustn't think this way. Edmond too had suffered from what my father had done to him. This…inconvenience…is nothing compared to being imprisoned in a terrible place as the Chateau D'If for over a decade._

Despite this, the raspy voice of Despair whispered in his ear, "Can you call living in poverty and public humiliation an inconvenience?"

Pain pierced his heart as though the barb of a hook had been driven into it.

"No," Albert murmured in growing resentment. "This hell I am living in now is no mere inconvenience."

 

"Is Albert going to be all right?" Edmond worriedly asked the Dream King standing beside him.

Dream, who had been observing the two men since they arrived at the cottage, knew that this child-like mortal had seen his younger sister squatting on the bike's back seat behind Albert like a grotesque naked troll.

"He will be fine, Edmond. Albert is strong. He shall prevail." Strange, thought the Lord of the Dreaming, that his words were hollow from lack of conviction. Albert had suffered greatly from Edmond's scheme of vengeance. The grip that Despair had on his heart was still too strong, even if five years had passed.

Thankfully, those words were enough reassurance to the child man. With a snappy "Okay!", Edmond skipped back inside the house, with Dream, like a pale shadow, trailing behind him. The door closed before the Dream King could enter, but he easily passed through its substance.

He found Edmond standing in the middle of the living room, clucking his tongue and muttering, "Really messy!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dream suspiciously asked, "What are you up to, Edmond? You know Albert told you not to disturb his things."

"I won't do anything bad," Edmond said defensively. "I'm just going to clean this place up a bit."

As Dream looked on, Edmond clasped his hands together as if in prayer. Then, intricate marks formed on his forehead, glowing a bright pink. A light breeze swirled around him, causing his hair to flutter. Tiny pink lights danced in the wind and slowly spread throughout the house, absorbing all the dust, dirt and cobwebs.

But Edmond was doing more than just cleaning the house. The atmosphere within Albert's home seemed to become lighter, the pervasive aura of negativity gradually dissipating. Dream, who was supposed to be devoid of all human emotion, for the first time in his eternal life, felt a joy so pure and profound that it left no room for doubt or fear. Even Delirium while she was still the aspect known as Delight never exuded such sheer happiness.

Two bright stars twinkled in the midnight depths of Dream's eyes as he gazed at the man before him. "Who are you?" he asked in breathless awe.

The only answer that Edmond gave him was a simple smile.

 

Albert's day at the Embassy dragged out longer than he had expected. It was a quarter to nine in the evening when he trudged wearily inside his house.

"Edmond, I'm home," he yawned out in greeting, taking care that the box containing chocolate fudge cake did not tilt as he switched on the living room light.

Albert's jaw dropped in surprise, seeing his home so spotless. The furnishings and the metal décor shone with the warm glow of the thoroughly polished. Even the colors on his mother's painting stood out bright and vibrant, as if it had been restored. But then, with sudden dread, he remembered his documents. Sure enough, he groaned at the sight of his papers neatly stacked into five piles on the coffee table. Albert strode towards the table, fearing that his hard work had been disturbed beyond salvation. To his amazement, however, he saw that the documents had been distributed according to the right topics that he had been trying to figure out for days. Provisions he previously believed to be best included in the Economics drafts were more appropriate under the Trade heading. Albert looked at the documents one by one, and he saw that every page was placed under the heading it was best suited for.

A soft murmur caught his attention. Looking over the edge of the table, Albert found Edmond lying in sweet repose on the floor before a small blaze in the fireplace. Never had he seen the Count like this – lost in blissful sleep, his handsome face devoid of all the troubles of the day, a small smile curling up the corners of his lips.

"Albert…" he mumbled happily, hugging what looked like a big scrapbook close to his chest.

Albert could not help but smile. _He looks like an angel._

Desire, who was sitting unseen in an armchair, was delighted by the intense scrutiny the young man was giving his slumbering elder. It stood up and slinked over to Albert. With a manicured fingernail, it traced a long sinuous line starting at the base of the mortal's neck, descending lower and lower.

"Isn't he beautiful, Albert?" Desire murmured huskily as it cupped the young man's genitals and fueled it with a raging fire that left his member straining within the confines of his trousers. "Come on, boy. I know you want him. It's all right, because Edmond likes you too. All you have to do is ask. He won't say no to you."

While Albert struggled with the insidious creature that was stoking his libido to the boiling point, Edmond's eyelids fluttered open, his mismatched eyes growing round at the sight of the being that was touching the younger man obscenely. He quickly sat up and grabbed the ashtray on the table.

_"Let him go, you pervert!"_ Edmond shouted as he hurled the ashtray at Desire.

Albert thought he saw the ashtray glow a bright pink for a second, but instinct made him dodge that approaching projectile. Desire, on the other hand, was mistaken in believing that the ashtray would just pass through it. To its shock, the ashtray found its mark right between its eyes. As Desire vanished back to its realm, so too did the ashtray.

"Bull's eye!" Edmond giggled, raising his clenched fist in triumph.

Albert was fuming as he picked himself up from the floor. "Why did you do that for, Edmond? You almost hit me!" He looked around him. "And where did that ashtray go?"

"Oh, but I wasn't aiming at you, Albert," the older man explained. "There's this bad lady who also looks like a man who's doing something really nasty to you. She was touching you down there." Edmond pointed directly at the bulge at Albert's crotch.

"You've got a wild imagination, Edmond," Albert blushed hotly as he hid his erection with the jacket he had slung over his arm. "Why don't you just admit that you're mad at me because I came home late?"

"But I'm not! I wanted to stop that bad lady!"

Albert raised the crumpled box. "Look what you made me do to the cake!"

Edmond's body started to hitch with the sobs that were rising up his throat. "You don't believe me. You think it's me who's been bad!"

_Yes, because you've done terrible things to my family and I! _Albert quickly banished that thought from his mind as the older man burst into tears. Kneeling beside the weeping figure, he enfolded him in a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, Edmond. I did not mean to hurt you. You must have been dreaming that woman."

"No, I wasn't!" Edmond argued, a drop of mucous peeking out of his left nostril. "There really was a bad lady!"

At that comical sight, Albert laughed. "Wipe your nose, will you?"

As Edmond wiped his nose on his shirtsleeve, Albert was brought back to that one moment five years ago when Franz returned from Marseilles. It was Albert who had ended their friendship days earlier, but Franz had forgiven him and welcomed him back with open arms, causing him to weep for joy.

Franz had said the same thing to him back then. "Wipe your nose."

Ironic that those same words were given to the man who had not only caused the near ruination of their friendship, but had also been the one to take Franz's life.

Edmond noticed the intense stare that Albert was giving him. "Are you mad at me, Albert? I swear I was only trying to protect you from that bad lady. I didn't do anything wrong…Oh!" He stopped at once as his eyes fell upon the papers on the coffee table. Chewing on his lower lip in guilt, he murmured, "I'm sorry I touched your things."

"Actually…" Albert had to admit it. "…You've sorted them out, something that I've been unable to do for the past five days. Tell me, Edmond. Did you read all these documents?"

"A little bit…" Edmond wrinkled his nose. "But I couldn't understand what's written. I just placed the papers in the pile that I felt they should be."

"And how did you _know_ it should belong it which pile?"

"I don't know. It just felt right to put it in one pile and not the other." Edmond clapped both hands to his forehead. "Got a biiiiiig headache afterwards too."

Albert stared at the older man, unconvinced. Edmond was a shrewd businessman and a cunning politician. Perhaps even with his mind regressed in age, he still retained even some measure of that uncanny acumen that he was noted for.

How could he be angry with him when Edmond may have saved his job?

Reaching out, Albert cupped Edmond's cheek. "You've been a big help. Thank you."

Edmond pressed his cheek to Albert's hand, purring happily. "You're welcome, Albert. I'm glad I did something good for you." He then hastened to stand. "Hold on, all right? I'll heat up the stew for you."

"No need. I already ate dinner. How about we eat this cake instead…" Albert winced, seeing the sorry state of the box. "…Or whatever is left of it."

"I'll go get a knife, plates and spoons."

As Edmond hurried to the kitchen, Albert at last saw what his ward had been holding so protectively, lying on the floor. It was not a scrapbook at all but a photo album.

Noticing the younger man looking at the album, Edmond explained, "I found it in the attic. May I borrow it, Albert? Please?"

Albert took the knife, plate and teaspoon that the older man offered him. "Sure. Found something interesting in there?"

"Lots! Makes me want to do something reaaaallly nice! I like the picture of you while Madame Herrera was changing your diaper." Edmond giggled. "Albert has a big, fat baby butt!"

The young man turned beet red. Snorting, he mumbled, "Mother should never have put that photo in there."

"But…" Edmond interrupted, frowning darkly. "There are nasty people in it too."

Not having looked at that particular photo album in years, Albert could not remember whose photos were inside.

"Let's forget about bad people tonight." Opening the box, he cut the cake with the knife and placed a large, unflattened slice on Edmond's plate. "Let's have some cake!"

His mismatched eyes glittering with joy, Edmond shoveled a big piece of cake inside his mouth, the lower half of his face, including his goatee, becoming smeared with rich brown icing.

"Squished cake! Yummy!" Edmond declared with a contented smack of his lips.

 

Albert had tucked Edmond in a bedroll he had found in the attic. When the older man was finally asleep, with his arms hugging the album, he went down to his own alcove for some much needed shut eye.

Just as he was about to drift off, a horrendous shriek reverberated throughout the house. The thundering of bare feet followed. Before Albert could gather his wits, the door to his alcove burst open.

Absolute terror was etched on Edmond's face as he cried, _"Albert! Space bat! SPACE BAT!"_

"Huh? What? HEY, EDMOND!"

But it was too late. With his precious photo album in tow, Edmond squeezed himself into the tiny space beside Albert. Seeing the younger man gaping back at him with jaw slack, Edmond batted his eyelashes, assuming a piteous expression.

"Space bat…" he whined, as though those two words were plea enough.

Albert let out a defeated groan. "Oh, all right! You can sleep with me. I hope you are not the type that tosses and turns around too much at night."

To his chagrin, Edmond took Albert's arm and draped it over his body, a clear sign that he wanted to be hugged. Albert's cheeks burned as his fingertips touched the older man's ample behind. Raising his hand above that trim waist, he drew Edmond close, relishing the sweet scent of chocolate on his skin. In his heart, he wished he could have held Edmond like this before.

_After all that you did,_ Albert mused, bussing the child man in his arms at the top of his head, _why do I still want to protect you, to love you?_

That thought remained inside Albert's mind until sleep eventually overcame him. Edmond, however, was still awake. Popping a golden eye open, he was pleased to see his guardian sleeping soundly, his eyelids sparkling with dream sand that the Dream King had sprinkled over them.

Leaning forward, he gave Albert a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Albert," Edmond whispered as he too surrendered to slumber, cuddling up to the young man.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

 

"Haydee, you must help me. I really don't know what I'm going to do."

Albert was speaking to the pretty princess of Janina over the satellite link connected to his virtual computer.

"I don't know why that should trouble you so much, Albert," Haydee surprisingly commented. "If you only knew how I wish I were in your place… To be reunited with the Count…."

"But I never intended for him to become my servant," Albert argued. "Although I truly appreciate what he's doing for me, it's just not right to have Edmond cleaning my house, doing the laundry, cooking meals. I mean, he's a Count for heaven's sake!"

"It makes him happy to do all those things for you. The Count once revealed to me, and quite proudly I might add, that he did all the housework for his sick father whenever he came home from his travels. Let him care for you." Haydee added meaningfully, "This is probably his way of making amends."

"Friar Mattias told me that Edmond was subconsciously blocking certain memories so that he would not experience the pain of guilt. It also triggered his mind's regression to that of a child. After all, what could be more innocent than a child? It's like wiping the slate totally clean and starting afresh."

"And this new beginning he has chosen to spend with you. My question is do you want to start this new life with him?"

"I took him in, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…" Haydee breathed in deeply. "Albert, even with the Count's mind like this, it still does not change the fact that he was the man who destroyed your life. While you claim that the Count is justified in his revenge, saying it is different from what you truly feel inside your heart."

Those words were like a heavy weight on Albert's conscience. "I care about the Count, Haydee, in spite of the things he had done. I will not lie that there are moments when I feel…resentment. But I trust in the strength of my heart." Reluctantly, he revealed, "What I do not trust is my…body."

Haydee barely heard that last word. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you _desire _the Count?"

At that question, Albert's face could not get any redder. "That's another problem. He's been sharing my bed, if you can call my tiny sleeping alcove that. Edmond jumps in with me in the middle of the night because, according to him, there are 'space bats' peering at him through his window."

Edmond chose that moment to pass by behind Albert. Hearing the name of that evil creature from his nightmares, he paused behind his guardian and opened the photo album wide for the princess to see.

In all grave seriousness, Edmond pointed to a picture and said, "Haydee, space bat. Beware!"

Haydee found it difficult to contain her giggles. "The Count said that the space bat looked like Baron Danglars."

"It must be because of those hideous red shades the Baron used to wear," Albert remarked, just as amused.

His mirth faded, however, when Edmond started flipping through the album again. "Want to see Albert's baby butt, Haydee?"

"SCRAM, YOU!" Albert cried, throwing a cushion, which Edmond easily dodged as he ran away laughing.

By then, Haydee was reduced to tears from laughter. Wiping her eyes, she admitted, "Well, to tell you the truth, the Count always had a fear of bats. I suppose it must be because those infernal creatures inhabited the Chateau D'If. Lord only knew what terrors he had endured in that terrible place." Haydee leaned back into her chair, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Now what remedy could I recommend for your raging libido? If this kind of…attraction…happened when the Count was still himself, you would not hear any complaints from me. In fact, I would even encourage it. But now that he's like a child, I don't think it's proper."

"That's why I'm begging you to help me out here. Can't you think of something, Haydee?" Albert let out a groan. "I caught Edmond stealing kisses from me, and I just don't have the heart to tell him to stop."

"And it's because you _like_ what he's doing too." Haydee fell silent as she tried to think of a solution to her good friend's dilemma. "The Count needs to be kept busy, and I'm not talking about housework. Something that could stimulate his mind and keep him occupied for hours at a time." A bright smile lit up her beautiful face. "I know! Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?"

"What?" Albert asked impatiently. "Tell me what it is."

Haydee, however, said cryptically, "I prefer that it be a surprise. I shall order everything that the Count needs from here. Expect a delivery at your office later this afternoon."

Albert eyed the princess with suspicion. "Aren't you going to give me a clue?"

"Maybe a little. The Count had a hobby that only Ali, Bertuccio, Baptistin and I knew about, and that's all I'm going to tell you. I must apologize to you in advance, Albert. If he still likes this particular…activity, I'm afraid that the Count will be considerably distracted once you give him my…gift. He shall no longer be a tempting apple for you to pluck."

"And for that, I thank you most deeply."

Haydee granted him a rare laugh. "My dear Albert! I don't think you will have anything to thank me for later on."

 

Later that evening, Albert was dragging through the front door a huge crate that he had unloaded from the wheeled cart he had borrowed from the Embassy. Under his breath, he grumbled, "She should've told me it was going to be this big."

Edmond, who had just finished cooking in the kitchen, saw the large wooden box that the younger man was lugging. Unable to contain his curiosity, he asked, "What is that, Albert?"

"It's for you. From Haydee," Albert replied as he leaned against the crate, panting for breath and wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

"That's for me?" Edmond whispered in awe, finding it difficult to believe that someone would give him such a huge present. His odd-colored eyes twinkled with excitement. "What's inside?"

Albert grabbed the poker near the fireplace and proceeded to pry the top open. "That's what I want to know. Nearly broke my bike AND my back bringing this home."

After much huffing, puffing and grunting, the nails gave way and the crate's cover fell to the floor. The two men quickly looked inside.

With a grimace, Albert exclaimed, _"What's all this?"_

An expression of sheer delight brightened up Edmond's handsome face at the sight of the rolls of fabric and lace inside. To his even greater joy, he found an old traveler's bag, with the Count's coat of arms emblazoned on the flap, tucked between two rolls of rose-printed silk. Opening the bag, he saw that it contained a complete sewing kit, filled with an assortment of needles, pins, shiny thimbles, and thread. The tray at the bottom of the bag was laden with buttons of all colors, shapes and sizes.

Picking up a roll of royal blue velvet, Edmond pressed it against his cheek. "Pretty cloth. So soft!" There was a glimmer of tears in his eyes as he turned to Albert. "Tell Haydee, Albert. I love them so much!"

Without giving the younger man any explanation as to what he was going to do with all that sewing material, Edmond proceeded to haul the contents of the crate up to the attic.

Scratching his head in utter bewilderment, Albert called after his ward, "What is all this stuff for, Edmond?"

Going down the stairs to get an armful of lace, Edmond gave Albert a playful wink and pressed a finger to his lips. "Secret!"

Dinner proved to be a quick affair. After gobbling up his meal, Edmond begged the younger man earnestly if he could be excused, to which Albert readily gave his permission. Although curiosity rankled him, Albert could only watch as Edmond raced up to the attic. Haydee was right. Whatever it was that Edmond was planning to do upstairs, it has captured his complete attention.

Somehow, Albert was not too happy about that.

Weary from that heavy exertion, Albert decided to turn in early. He looked up briefly at the closed door of the attic. The soft glow of the lamp was visible through the cracks.

"Good night, Edmond," Albert whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face as he went to bed.

It was around eleven o'clock when the attic door squeaked open. A perplexed Dream stood at the bottom of the stairs, as Edmond descended.

"Were you the one who summoned me?" the Dream King inquired. He had been researching in the Dreaming's vast library about the mysterious entity Gankutsuou when he received the call. At first, he thought it was one of his siblings who had summoned him using his sigil, which was his Dream Helm. Only the Endless could summon his or her siblings with ease. Mortals could only do a calling through an elaborate ceremony, and there was still no guarantee that they would choose to appear. So great was his surprise to find himself in Albert's cottage.

"Uh huh!" Edmond replied, beaming. He held out what he was hiding behind his back to the Dream King. "For you."

Dream saw that it was a doll made in his likeness. Its clothes were made from white velvet and fur, the shaggy hair from fine white silk thread. The black button eyes had silver sparkles glued on them. As he took the doll, the Dream King's hands tingled at the magical energies that still emanated from its tiny body. It was this toy that Edmond had used to summon him.

"Thank you for all the nice dreams," the mortal told him sincerely.

"You are most welcome, Edmond, and I will treasure this for all eternity," Dream bowed graciously. He embraced the doll, allowing the man's essence to warm his frigid heart. _What is this…feeling? Why do I feel so…complete…when I'm with him?_

Stretching his arms out, Edmond yawned as he padded towards the alcove. "Good night, Angel. Still have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Good night," Dream said in turn, watching as Edmond crept into the alcove and curled up against a blissfully unaware Albert. As was his wont, he gave his young guardian a tender kiss on the lips.

Not wanting the two men to be disturbed, Dream waved his right hand, and the doors of the alcove closed with a soft click.

 

"You look terrible, Albert!"

"And I feel awful too." Albert yawned deeply, rubbing his knuckles over his dark-ringed, bloodshot eyes. "It didn't work, Haydee. He's still crawling into my bed at night. That evening I brought home all that sewing stuff, Edmond sneaked into my alcove without my noticing. Scared the hell out of me when I woke up the next morning because he was nuzzling my neck. Then again, I frightened him just as badly. I had to go to work late that day because he wouldn't stop crying." With a sheepish grimace, he revealed, "I said something that I didn't mean to."

"Oh? And this was?"

" 'Get thee back, Lord Ruthven, Spawn of Satan!', or something like it."

Haydee nearly dropped the books she was carrying in her arms. The princess was speaking to Albert on her computer while she was researching in her library. Clearing her throat to hold back her laughter, she said, "So the Count was nuzzling at your throat, huh? How sweet!" That last remark still caused a soft 'tee hee' to bubble up from her lips.

Behind Haydee, Bertuccio snickered as he held the stepladder in place for Baptistin who was, in turn, roaring with laughter.

"Are you sure he didn't drink your blood, Albert?" Baptistin called out, as he searched for a book on the shelf for the princess.

"Very funny! Edmond was really offended when I mistook him for a vampire."

"Where's the Count now?" Haydee inquired.

"In the attic. Where else? He won't let me see what he's doing. Would you mind telling me what he's doing up there?"

At that very moment as they were talking, Edmond was losing his tenuous grip on his patience. For the past ten minutes, Delirium had been badgering him incessantly that he could not get any work done.

"I saw the dolly that you made for Dream," Delirium pointed out to him for the umpteenth time. "Hey, hey! Make one for me too!"

Edmond pouted, already annoyed. "Go away!"

"Stop being a nuisance, little sister," Dream advised, he himself exasperated by her antics. The doll that the mortal made for him was peeking out of his coat pocket. "He makes those dolls for those he loves and those who need his aid." The Lord of the Dreaming tilted his head at the industrious man. "Am I correct, Edmond?"

"Absolutely!" Edmond glared at Delirium and repeated more insistently, "GO AWAY!"

Delirium was not used to being treated as though she were a pest, which she was most of the time. Exploding into a full tantrum, she snatched the two dolls that Edmond had just finished sewing and, to the mortal's horror, threw them out the attic door.

Albert whirled at the sound of Edmond's cry. Then there were soft thuds going down the stairs. Distracted by that sound, he did not notice that much louder noises were coming from his monitor, which were in time with the soft bouncing sounds at the stairs. Something hit his right foot, and Albert blinked down.

Lying beside his foot were two dolls made in the image of Bertuccio and Baptistin. The Baptistin doll had fallen right on top of the other. Its arms were stretched out over the Bertuccio doll's neck and upper body.

_"Oh, Bertuccio! Are you all right?"_

Haydee's frantic cries at last caught Albert's attention. "Haydee, what's wrong?" He looked into the virtual monitor nervously, trying to catch a glimpse of his three friends who had disappeared from view. "What happened there?"

"Baptistin…he…slipped and fell down the ladder! He landed right on top of Bertuccio! He's not moving, Albert! I think his neck is broken!" was the princess' panicky reply.

Baptistin let out an audible moan. "I feel as if someone threw me down the ladder. Are you still alive down there, brother?"

When still no answer came from Bertuccio, dread filled Albert's heart. He feared that Haydee had assessed correctly, that the Count's right hand man had suffered a serious injury.

A sweet baritone voice suddenly asked worriedly, "Bertuccio? Wake up, Bertuccio! Please!"

Turning, Albert saw Edmond standing behind him with tears in his eyes. In his arms, he was carrying the dolls of Baptistin, Bertuccio and Haydee, which he had finally completed. Edmond was gently massaging the back of the Bertuccio doll's head and neck.

_His hands…_ Albert stared hard at the older man. _Are they…glowing?_

Albert's attention, however, was again diverted to his monitor at the sound of Haydee's relieved sigh.

Then, Bertuccio himself spoke up. "Next time, watch where you land, fool! Damned near broke my neck!"

"Would you mind showing yourself, Bertuccio?" demanded Albert, rather impatiently. "Someone here is crying over you."

Haydee and Baptistin stood up, supporting Bertuccio who was rubbing his neck, jerking his head this way and that. All three were surprised when Edmond plopped down beside Albert, a smile of pure relief on his face.

"Are you all right, Bertuccio?" the Count inquired.

"I'm fine, Count," Bertuccio said in reassurance. "It's nothing that a good liniment and rest won't cure."

"I'm glad." Edmond then added in sorrow, "I'm sorry. It was this really nasty girl who did it. She threw these dolls of you that I was making down the stairs." At these words, he lifted the three toys for his close friends to see. "Aren't they cute? They're good luck dolls. I put my heart into them so you'll always be happy. I'll take good care of them from now on until I can give them to you."

Baptistin wiped away the moisture that was filling his eyes. "You made that cute doll for me, Count? Not even my late mother gave me a toy when I was a child. I can't wait to get it."

"Thank you so much, Count," said Bertuccio, touched by his former lord's thoughtfulness. "While you have given me so many things I never dreamed of, that doll will hold a special place in my heart because it was specially made by you."

Haydee touched the monitor, as though caressing the image of her plush toy. "Count, it shall be my treasure forever."

Edmond continued massaging the neck of the Bertuccio doll as he smiled. "I am so happy that you like them." He then became grim. "Excuse me, okay? There's someone that I have to take care of."

When the child man has finally returned to his attic room, Albert turned to Bertuccio. "Are you sure you're fine, my friend?"

"Yes, I think so. But it hurt like hell earlier, and I distinctly remember hearing a crack when Baptistin fell on me," Bertuccio replied, as he gingerly touched the back of his head. "I'm amazed. I shouldn't be able to move my head like this. It was a bad fall."

"You keep saying that I fell, but I hadn't," Baptistin insisted. "Something…threw me from the ladder."

Haydee had to nod in agreement. "Baptistin was securely positioned on the ladder. If he had slipped from the ladder, he would've fallen straight down. But I saw his body suddenly arch back, and he flew from the ladder as though he was grabbed and tossed away."

"And then those two dolls fell from the attic," Albert mused, frowning, as he pinched his chin between his fingertips. "Very strange." He then said quietly, "So that's what he's been doing in the attic. I never figured him to be a doll lover. But it is really strange…Baptistin's fall, those dolls…."

"It's probably just coincidence," Haydee suggested, knowing what her friend had on his mind. "I'm sure it's nothing. They're just harmless toys. Dollmaking was the Count's favorite hobby."

Still, Albert found himself looking up at the closed door of the attic.He thought he had distinctly heard a terrified scream coming from within.

 

Delirium cowered back from the angry mortal, more so from the angry pink marks and glaring eyes that appeared on his forehead.

"You hurt my friends!" Edmond growled in fury. "I won't forgive you for that!"

"All I wanted was a dolly!" Delirium defended herself. "Why won't you give me one? In return, I could give you anything you like!"

"I don't need anything from you because I don't like you!" As he said this, shiny needles floated into the air, pointing directly at the youngest of the Endless. Edmond's eyes blazed with fire as he shouted, "GO AWAY!"

The needles were then hurled her way. With a shriek, Delirium vanished in a cloud of red and orange.

Through it all, Dream had merely stood and watched. "That was a dangerous thing you did, Edmond. You should not make enemies of my sisters."

Edmond willed the needles to return to his traveling bag. "I'm not afraid of them! Let them hurt Albert or my friends, and I will make sure that I hurt them twice as bad!"

The Dream King shook his head. "If you earn the wrath of the Endless, I don't think that even I could protect you."

A reassuring smile went up the corners of the mortal's lips. "Don't worry, Angel. I can take care of myself."

 

"I hate him! I HATE HIM SO MUCH I WISH HE WAS DEAD! He's yours, Desire! I don't want him anymore!"

Delirium was stomping her feet in a fit of bad temper. Small storm clouds were zipping around her head, flashing lightning.

"I was going to say that you could keep him." Desire pointed to the bandage at its forehead. "Do you see what he did to me?"

Despair let out a raspy cackle. "So embarrassing, isn't it, to be thwarted by a mere mortal."

"Well, you can forget about the game," Desire clenched its fist in rage. "I want revenge!"

"Me too! Me too!" Delirium put in. "He refused to make me a dolly! No one has ever denied me before! He is soooo stingy! He even threw sharp needles at me!"

"I do not like the fact that he is slowly pulling Albert Herrera out of my realm, and I cannot let that happen." Despair looked at her two siblings. "I shall help you get your revenge on Edmond Dantes. But for now, we must wait."

"Wait?" Delirium exclaimed in dismay. "Why must we wait? Can't we whoop his ass now?"

"Are we not the Endless? Waiting comes naturally for us. Besides…" An evil grin formed on Despair's face, which only made her more hideous. "I am sure that the opportunity will present itself to us very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

 

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 

The days turned into weeks. Albert's work continued at the Embassy by day while his nights were spent with his ward, having long accepted that he will be perpetually sharing his bed with Edmond. As for Edmond, Albert felt more at ease to leave him at home. While the former country nobleman still did the housework, he had something to occupy the rest of the day with other than the domestic. Soon, Albert lost himself in the normalcy of his routine and completely forgot about the incident with Bertuccio.

However, as Edmond toiled in secrecy in the attic, strange things began to happen to people they knew outside their little world…

 

_A lonely model, longing for that elusive one true love, was suddenly sideswiped by a racecar while on a special sports fashion shoot at the tracks._

_Although dazed and dizzy at first, vision cleared enough for the model to see a concerned, bespectacled face looking down. That face was so familiar…._

_"Are you all right? I am so sorry!" the young man exclaimed, truly apologetic. Then, softly, he added only for the model's benefit. "I never knew you were a guy."_

_Cold dread gripped a pounding heart. "Are…are you going to tell?"_

_"Of course not!" the young man answered vehemently. Blushing shyly, he confessed, "To tell you the truth, I've always had a crush on you. While Valentine had been my first love, it was you whom I can't get out of my head. From that first time I saw you, I always thought you were very pretty, even if you were a servant at the Morcerfs during that time."_

_"Oh, yes, I remember you now!" the model gasped in recognition as he was helped to his feet. "You are…"_

_His hand was claimed and a kiss bestowed upon his fingertips. "Would you please go out with me sometime, Mademoiselle Peppo?"_

_"I'll be delighted to, Monsieur Renaud," Peppo readily responded to that invitation._

_\+ + + + + + + + + +_

 

_A young couple in Marseilles had been pining for a child to call their own for the past five years. However, the cruel deities continued to deny their heartfelt wish._

_One cold night, the woman awoke to a gentle voice whispering in her ear, "Now is the perfect time." _

_It did not take long for her to rouse her husband in order for them to share a late night of passion. At their tender joining, seed finally took root within her womb._

 

\+ + + + + + + + + + +

_The orphanage director was escorting a young boy through the pristine white hallway of the Paris Asylum. The boy had been adopted, without his consent, by a couple from Avignon. To the director's trepidation, the child refused to go with his foster parents, not until he had spoken to his mother about it._

_As the boy walked sulkily, a nurse ran towards the doctor who was scribbling notes in a patient's medical records at the Nurse's Station. "Doctor, you must come with me! Hurry! It's the patient in Room 410!"_

_"Mama…" the boy gasped, hearing the number of his mother's room. Breaking free from the director's grasp, he hurried ahead. A small crowd had gathered outside, but he managed to squeeze through. Before he could run towards the disheveled woman sitting on the bed, being examined by the doctor, the boy's arm was seized._

_"Let go of me!" the boy cried._

_The director only tightened his grip, saying, "I knew it was a mistake to bring you here!"_

_"UNHAND MY SON THIS INSTANT!"_

_The director released the boy at once, just as the woman stood, her arms raised._

_Smiling to the stunned child, she said, "Come to me, Edouard."_

_"MAMA!" The boy ran happily into his mother's arms. "Are you all right now, Mama? Please tell me you're well! They're going to send me off to live with other people!"_

_The wife of the former Paris Chief Justice straightened up as she looked sternly at the director. "You are not going to take my son away from me. I am healed now. These doctors can perform tests on me and you'll see that I speak true. Not only that, I am prepared to answer to the crimes that I had committed in the past."_

_Edouard gazed up at his mother in awe. "Mama…how…"_

_"He came to me last night, Edouard. He told me that I was going to lose you if I don't…wake up." She produced the thing that was sitting beside her pillow. It was a doll that looked exactly like her. In its arms, the doll carried a tiny version of Edouard._

_Tears filled Heloise Villefort's eyes as she embraced her son tightly. "He gave us this miracle, Edouard. Thanks to him, we will never be apart ever again."_

_\+ + + + + + + + + + +_

_An alien servant sat inside his chamber, reading an ancient scroll that had been passed down his family through the centuries. On that scroll was written the same story he had told his grandchildren weeks back. As he came to one passage, he stopped for a moment to let his arm elongate into a tentacle to reach for a book on his library shelf. Comparing the two notes, he nodded, realizing that he had stumbled upon something of great importance that should be shared with the Lord Shaper, as well as with his princess and her friend back on Earth._

_Suddenly, behind him, there was a glowing pink light. Turning, he beheld his master whom he had not seen in five years._

_Floating towards the alien, the glowing being handed him a small box. "Would you please give this to Haydee, Bertuccio and Baptistin for me?"_

_Taking the box, the servant bowed, both in obedience and obeisance._

_"This is for you." A doll made in his image was laid on top of the box. It made the servant's eyes tear up, seeing that the toy was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing now. For his master to remember so much about him…_

_"Thank you very much, Ali, for being so kind to me," his master said in sincere gratitude._

_The alien who was only known by that single name gave the box and the toy a warm embrace. That gesture was answer enough for his master, who faded away before his eyes._

_After that visitation, Ali immediately sat down at his desk to complete his notes in order for him to send them off posthaste to those who had been closest to his beloved master._

_\+ + + + + + + + + + +_

_In a small private suite at the very popular Paris nightclub Le Queen, two men were sharing drinks, the quantity of which was a lot more than they were accustomed to imbibing. It was supposed to be a night of revelations, especially for the journalist who shall forever pursue the truth until his dying day. This time, however, he sought to reveal the truth that he had long buried inside his heart to his dashing friend beside him._

_Alcohol has a way of loosening up a man's inhibitions. Before he knew he was doing so, the journalist had his friend pinned down on the divan's soft cushion, stripping him of all clothing before the startled man could even say a word of dissent. In the next few hours, he took advantage of his friend, who could only sob and whisper the word "No!" over and over again, an excruciatingly painful thing to be done to one whose prior liaisons were with women, and never with men._

_When the dawn came, the journalist's heart was gripped by guilt at the tear-filled, reproachful glare that was granted to him. But he was way past regretting what he had done, despite knowing that his friend had the power to send the nation's entire army down upon him._

_"I wish I could say that I am sorry for what I did to you," he told his weeping friend. "I cannot deny what is in my heart any longer. I love you, Lucien! Even if you do not harbor the same feelings for me, please, at least, let me salvage your honor. I will not let you live a shamed life because of what I've done to you."_

_"Robert…" Lucien Dupre gave the journalist a sad little smile. "Why did you take so long to tell me the truth?" He cupped Robert Beauchamp's face tenderly and bestowed a loving kiss upon his lips, much to the other man's surprise. "You didn't have to do this, my friend. All you had to do was ask."_

_It was word of this sudden change in the relationship of his two friends that reached Albert Herrera…_

 

"WHAT? YOU ELOPED WITH BEAUCHAMP??"

"Pipe down, will you? No one knows the truth about our sudden decisions to go on vacations."

Albert stared in stunned disbelief at Lucien who was grinning at him, abashed, through the com link in his hotel suite. "How in the hell did this happen? You're supposed to be a gigolo!You were even the lover of Eugenie's mother for heaven's sake!"

"I was only a gigolo out of necessity. You know how little was the salary I received from the government at that time. As for Eugenie's mother, I admit at first I did it for the money. However, after I got to know the Baroness very well, I became quite attached to her. She was a very lonely woman, Albert, with a lot of pain inside her heart. You can't blame her if the Baron was inept as a husband. Even Eugenie was remiss in her duties as her daughter." Rosy color filled Lucien's cheeks. "Of course, even if I did…comfort…the Baroness, there was only one person whom I truly cared for."

"And this 'person' happened to be Beauchamp." Albert leaned back into his armchair, crossed his arms over his chest, and let out an undignified snort. "You certainly have bad taste in men."

"You don't know Beauchamp like I do. I know that you partly blame him for what had happened to your family. But he did not lie when he told you that it had taken a lot of soul-searching on his part before he decided to publish that article. Better that it was written by a writer with integrity such as Beauchamp than someone else who would milk that scandal for everything that it's worth."

Albert had to grudgingly agree with Lucien. Beauchamp had only written that one expose about his father's covert involvement in the Janina affair. He never made a follow-up, even when the media frenzy was at its height.

"Who are you talking to?" Beauchamp himself appeared on the screen, having just come from his bath. "Oh, it's you, Albert! Hi!"

"Yes, it's me Albert." The young man growled at the smug image of his friend. "What did you do to Lucien, you pervert? Did you dope him with one of those libido-inducing drugs they use at Le Queen?"

Beauchamp, who was toweling his hair dry, gaped back at Albert in grievous offense. "Of course I didn't!" He then said reluctantly, "Well…I…uh…kinda got drunk. I…think…I became frustrated at my inability to convey to Lucien how I feel about him, and I ended up…" The journalist turned red in shame. "He may be a gigolo, but I never knew that he was still a virgin in that aspect."

In his shock, Albert exclaimed, "You mean you _raped_ Lucien?"

"To be honest, I was shocked when he pounced me," Lucien confessed. "At first, I was frightened and angry at the same time that he would dare to do that to me. And it hurt like you just wouldn't believe. But when it was all over and Beauchamp said that he would not see me dishonored…" He made a small shrug. "How could I not forgive him when I feel the same way about him?"

Albert sighed in defeat. How could he argue with his two friends when they were obviously in love? "Looks like there is nothing more I can say except that I wish you both happiness." Quickly, he added, "But if you make Lucien unhappy, Beauchamp, I swear I'll take your head!"

Beauchamp walked over to his lover and held his hand. "How could I even think of breaking Lucien's heart?"

Bending down, the journalist gave Lucien a deep, torrid kiss that made Albert's jaw drop.

Shocked by that blatant display of affection, Albert did not notice the figure creeping towards him on hands and knees. He let out a squeal of surprise as Edmond slowly raised his head in front of him to peer, through narrowed eyes, at the passionate scene on the screen.

Edmond stuck out his tongue distastefully. "Ooooh! Beauchamp and Lucien are doing the tongue thing! Yucck!" He raised the two dolls that he had made in the forms of the two men and looked at them quizzically. "I only made it a simple lip peck. I didn't mash their faces like this." Albert was scandalized as the older man pressed the two dolls' faces together hard. Worse, Edmond stared at Lucien and Beauchamp once more and said accusingly, "You're horny again, aren't you?"

Albert quickly covered Edmond's eyes and mouth with his hands. "Edmond Dantes, you are absolutely shameless!"

The lovers broke the kiss as they burst into laughter. "Hello, Count!" Beauchamp greeted. "Albert told us that you were living with him. Is he taking good care of you?"

Edmond broke free from his guardian's hold. "Uh huh!" he replied. Pointing accusingly to the younger man, he exclaimed, "But…Albert NEVER kisses me! I steal kisses from him every night, so I could show him how much he means to me! But I don't know how _he _feels about _me_!"

"But Edmond," Albert put in, surprised by that outburst, "I do care a lot about you. I'm just not too…comfortable…with…you know."

There were tears in the older man's eyes as he whirled to face his guardian. "Is a teeny tiny kiss such a hard thing to give me?" At these words, Edmond fled from the living room and hurried back up to the attic.

After a moment's silence, it was Lucien who spoke up. "Edmond loves you, Albert."

"I know," Albert said with a groan. "That's exactly the reason why I could not kiss him. I have to be sure of how I feel for him first. He is like a child starved for affection. I don't want to do something I'll regret in the end."

"Is it that," Lucien began, "or are you still being haunted by the past?" When his friend did not answer, the redhead concluded, "You're right. For you to respond to Edmond's need would only lead to great regret. It's obvious to me that you still haven't forgiven him."

"No, that's not true," Albert readily countered. "I…I forgave him five years ago."

"Really?" Beauchamp looked at him dubiously. "Haydee had told us that you had taken the Count in, something you did not bother to tell us. Makes me wonder why you can tell someone off-planet about this when you had friends on Earth whom you can approach for help."

"Why don't you just spit out what you're trying to say?" Albert could feel his temper rising. "What are you implying anyway?"

"Edmond Dantes, with his child's mind, is easy prey for someone who continues to harbor a grudge. Because he loves you, you could do…ANYTHING…you want with him, and he won't say no. Hurt him, and I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I'm not the kind of man who would take advantage of an innocent!"

"That's just it, Albert! He is NOT innocent!"

"BEAUCHAMP!" Lucien said sharply.

Shaking his head in frustration, the journalist stalked over to an armchair, plopping down on it with a grunt.

With his lover reduced to sulking silence, Lucien turned to his young friend once more. "There should be no room for uncertainty in one's heart. If you are not sure about how you feel for him, take him back to the monastery."

"I am not taking him back, Lucien," Albert answered firmly. "Regardless of what Beauchamp thinks, I _do_ care about the Count, although not in the way he wants. The only thing I have to do is to make him understand that."

"Well, good luck, Albert. I just hope things work out for the two of you."

Without saying anything else, Lucien cut the link, leaving Albert a tangled mess of nerves. With a heavy sigh, he placed his elbows on the table and buried his face in his cupped hands.

"I care about Edmond," Albert mumbled. "I won't do anything to hurt him."

The buzz of his computer alerted the young man to an incoming call. Fixing his appearance to a semblance of order, he turned on the com link once more. At once, Eugenie's grinning face popped up on the screen.

"Hi, Eugenie!" Albert greeted, trying to sound cheerful. "What's up?"

"I have wonderful news to tell you, Albert!" the pretty pianist said excitedly.

 

Tears were pouring from Edmond's eyes as he drew a pattern for a new doll on manila paper, the drops spattering on the brown surface. His head ached as he tried to remember the past. But the effort caused his eyes to blur and absolute terror to surge up inside his heart.

"What bad thing did I do to you, Albert, that you couldn't love me?" Edmond sobbed as he let the pencil fall from his hand. "Was I so bad that you couldn't forgive me?"

"It's not that you were bad, Edmond. The fact of the matter is you're not pushing him hard enough."

Edmond turned around to see Desire standing behind him. As the pink marks blazed on his forehead, a pair of sharp scissors rose in the air, pointed menacingly at his uninvited visitor.

Desire raised both its hands. "Now, now! I didn't come here to quarrel with you. I already forgave you for that lump that you gave me. I was listening to your conversation and I felt really sorry for you. I thought I'd help you out."

"You? Help me?" asked Edmond in suspicion. "Why would you want to help me? I thought you wanted Albert. I saw you touching him dirtily."

"I did, before. But now, I want to see you happy, Edmond. You and Albert are made for each other. If you don't act, however, you might end up losing him."

"I'm not going to lose Albert. He…he cares about me."

"But does he _love_ you?" Desire magically lifted the attic door a crack. "Why don't you listen? He's talking to someone right now, and it's not Lucien and Beauchamp anymore."

Despite himself, Edmond found himself crawling toward the door. Peering through the crack, he instantly saw Eugenie Danglars on the computer monitor.

"I'm going to have a baby, Albert," Eugenie announced happily.

"That's wonderful news!" Albert declared. "Does Louis already know?"

"Yes. When he found out, he decided to move up our wedding date."

"That's great! I am so happy for you, Eugenie."

"Thank you, Albert." Eugenie looked at her former fiancé meaningfully. "I'm so sorry that it did not work out for the two of us."

"It's all right," Albert reassured her. "We were really not meant to be, that's all."

"I wish you would let go of the past. I want to see you happy."

"Don't worry. That time will soon come for me. Besides, I have my work to keep me busy. I have no complaints whatsoever."

Eugenie laid her hand over the monitor. "Take care of yourself, Albert. I love you."

"And I love you too, Eugenie," Albert whispered back. "Be happy."

Those three words stung Edmond's heart, and he quietly closed the door. Despite knowing that Desire could not be trusted, his love for his guardian prompted him to make a pact with the devilish sibling of the Endless.

With firm determination reflected on his handsome face, Edmond said, "Tell me what I must do."

Two hours later, Desire was seated in a plush settee in her realm, laughing in glee. She had just finished telling Despair and Delirium what had happened.

"I can see that it pleased you to follow my advice for a change," Despair remarked with a sly grin on her bulbous face.

"Yes, indeed!" Desire answered, grinning. "You are right, sweet sister. Oh, the great opportunities that come your way when you wait!"

 

Albert lay inside his sleeping alcove, waiting for Edmond to sneak inside like he usually did every night. But it was already past eleven o'clock and still no sign of the older man.

_I hope I did not hurt his feelings with what I said earlier,_ Albert mused, suddenly worried.

Climbing out of the alcove, the young man padded towards the stairs. For a moment, he paused with his hand on the rail. He had never invaded Edmond's sanctum sanctorum before, and he was afraid that his ward might get angry with him. However, the need to speak with the older man was greater than the fear of offending any sensibilities. Taking a deep breath, Albert went up to the attic and pushed the door partway open.

His blood ran cold as he heard a soft moan. Fearing that his ward was injured, Albert climbed up into the attic, crying, "Edmond! Are you all right?", only to be greeted by a truly unexpected sight.

Dolls, both completed and unfinished, were scattered all over the floor. The photo album was propped against the wall. Albert realized that the former nobleman was using the pictures of the people inside as his guides for making the toys.

In the middle of that mess, lying on top of his bedroll was Edmond, gloriously naked as though he had just emerged from the womb. His blue-toned skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. Long, graceful fingers traversed his lithe form, fingertips lingering over areas that caused him to moan and gasp in delight. There was no spot that was left unexplored.

Albert could not take his eyes away from that shameless display. _What am I doing?_ The question raced through his mind. _Why can't I look away? It's just like that time when I stumbled upon Edmond and Madame Villefort in the greenhouse. But this is…worse…. _To his dismay, he could feel himself harden with intense desire for the older man.

Then, Albert realized that those misty, mismatched eyes were gazing back at him with sad longing. Swallowing hard, he could only watch as Edmond's left hand rose to fondle the rose pink jewels on his chest while his right closed around his semi-erect length.

"Albert…" Edmond murmured huskily as he pumped his member with languid strokes. "Albert, please love me."

Albert stomped down hard on the passions that were threatening to overwhelm all reason. Picking up the blanket, he approached his ward. At first, Edmond thought that Albert was going to respond to his entreaty. The younger man, however, eased him up to a sitting position and draped the blanket over his nakedness. This gesture was like a sharp dagger plunged into his heart.

"You don't love me," that choked utterance spilled from Edmond's lips as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"You're wrong, Edmond." Albert cupped the older man's face with his left hand while his right ran soothingly through that silken mane. "I _do _love you. But not in this way. Besides, how could you know that this is what you truly want?"

"But I do." Edmond pressed his hand over his heart. "I can feel it in here."

"Perhaps, if you were still your usual self, I would've… I can't do it, Edmond! Forgive me! If I were to…succumb, it would be like taking advantage of a child!"

"Did I do something bad to you, Albert?"

That soft query took Albert by surprise.

"I've been trying so hard to remember, but it's like hitting my head on a brick wall." Edmond took the younger man's hands in his earnest grasp. "Please tell me what happened in the past. What did I do to you? Why is it I feel so angry and yet regretful whenever I look at that picture of those three men in the album? Tell me, Albert, so that I'll do everything I can to show you how sorry I am. So that you could forgive me."

_Three men…_ Albert's blue eyes alighted upon the photo album, and then he remembered. Inside that album was a picture of his father together with Justice Villefort and Baron Danglars. _So the anger still persists inside his heart for these three who have made him suffer for decades…._

For a full minute, Albert did not say anything. When his lips parted, the words he spoke were, "The past is long gone. It is best forgotten."

Edmond slowly released his guardian's hands. "It's you who won't forget, and you can't forgive either."

"Edmond…"

Turning his back to the younger man, Edmond settled down onto his bedroll, yanking the blanket over his head. Still, Albert could see his ward's body shaking as he wept. He reached out to touch that heartbroken figure, but in the end, withdrew his hand before he could do so.

"I'm so sorry, Edmond," Albert tried to sound sincere, but even to his own ears, he did not sound convincing. Sighing, he headed back down the stairs when he thought he heard Edmond mumble something. "Uh…what did you say? Forgive me, but I didn't hear you."

_"I said I'm jealous!"_ Edmond repeated, the bitterness heavy in his words. _"I'm jealous of all the people to whom you can easily say 'I love you' when you can't say it to me!"_

How could Albert respond to such a painful observation? He did not make a single sound as he descended the attic stairs and closed the door.

When the younger man was gone, Edmond rose from his bedroll and put on a shirt. Going to the box where he kept all his sewing materials, he pulled out five unfinished dolls.

Crushing the dolls to his chest, Edmond sobbed, "I'm going to make you love me, Albert. I swear I'll do everything in my power to win your heart again."


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**CHAPTER SIX**

 

Albert had an inkling that this day was going to be different from previous days, as he got ready for work. Edmond never joined him for breakfast. He hoped that the older man would go down before he left to eat the simple repast of bacon and eggs he had set out on the table and bid him goodbye. However, even when he was about to leave, the door to the attic remained closed.

"Edmond…" Albert said in sorrow as he stole one last look at the attic door. With a sad shake of his head, he went off to work.

It was midday when Edmond, at last, emerged from his sanctuary. The breakfast that Albert had made sat on the tabletop, cold and forgotten.

Edmond picked up the fork, only to have it fall from his hand. He looked at his fingertips that were swollen and painful and dotted with pinpricks. Instead, he picked a piece of bacon up with his fingers and nibbled on it. It tasted bitter in his mouth.

"You don't look happy, Edmond." It was Desire. The sly immortal was decked up in a blood red dress. The skirt was obscenely short that it revealed a thong bikini underneath.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," Edmond said dully. "Leave me alone."

"Awww! Don't tell me that things didn't work out for you!" Desire clucked its tongue. "It's either you pushed him too hard or Albert's one tough cookie." Clenching its fist in determination, the immortal declared, "All right then! There's only one option left. You must woo Albert."

A frown furrowed Edmond's brow as he looked at Desire with obvious distrust. " 'Woo'?"

"You know! Give him flowers, chocolates… That kind of stuff."

"Don't you do that for girls?"

"It works just as well with guys. Listen. Why don't you prepare a nice surprise for Albert? There are lovely wild flowers in the woods at Auteuil. You could make a nice bouquet for him. There's also a small confectionary shop along the way. You can get him a box of Belgian chocolates." Desire rummaged through its purse and plucked out a gold coin, pressing it into his hand. "Here you go! Buy the most expensive chocolate they have. It's on me."

Edmond gazed at the shiny coin in his palm dubiously. "But I still have to clean up the house and prepare dinner. Besides, I thought I'd just make Albert a doll instead. I was planning to save the best doll for last, after I finish with Franz here…" He glanced down at his jacket pocket from which the tiny head of a doll of Franz d'Epinay peeked out.

"Nonsense! It'll take you forever to finish that doll. Go on and get those flowers and chocolates!" Before Edmond could argue, Desire was shoving him out the door. "Don't worry about the housework. I'll take care of everything here."

"But…but…"

A hard push, and Edmond stumbled outside the house. He turned to the red-clad figure that had assumed a sultry pose at the doorway, with graceful arms propped on the doorframe and a curvaceous thigh crossing over a long leg.

"Why are you so desperate to get rid of me?" the mortal asked suspiciously. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Desire exclaimed in shock. "I'm your friend, Edmond! It is my fervent wish to see you happy. Come now! Trust me!"

Edmond stared at Desire for a long time, fathoming its sincerity. Innocence and the blind belief in the goodness residing in every heart prompted him to grant his trust to the cunning immortal.

"Okay! I'll trust you," said Edmond, smiling. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With a smirk on its face, Desire waited patiently until Edmond had disappeared down the road. Closing the door, it went up to the attic, where its two sisters awaited. Desire, Despair and Delirium formed a circle around the four dolls sitting on the floor that Edmond had finished earlier.

Despair reached for the doll closest to it with a fat, clawed hand. Raising her hooked ring towards the doll's belly, she hissed in undisguised anticipation and glee, "Well, sisters? Shall we play?"

 

"Monsieur Herrera! MONSIEUR HERRERA!"

Albert nearly jumped out of his skin as his secretary barged inside his office without bothering to knock. "What is it, Alicia?" he asked the portly woman. "What's with that racket?"

The secretary gestured, trembling, to the console on his desk. "You should watch the news, sir."

Frowning, Albert saved the draft he was finalizing and switched to the news channel. The image that appeared on the screen was the gray façade of the Paris asylum.

"Tragedy struck the Paris Institute of Mental Health a mere hour ago," the reporter announced in the bombastic manner characteristic of all broadcast journalists. "Former Chief Justice Gerard de Villefort was killed in a freak accident. According to eyewitnesses, Justice Villefort was in the recreation room with other patients when a large window broke off from its frame and fell right on top of him. A sharp shard decapitated the judge, killing him instantly. Chief Justice Villefort had been a patient at the Institute for five years, following that much publicized trial wherein he was tried and convicted for the attempted assassination of the Count of Monte Cristo and…."

Albert felt his blood run cold at that news report. Before he could even recover from his shock, his computer alerted him to an incoming transmission from the Interior Ministry. It was Lucien.

"Lucien!" Albert was happy to see his friend's handsome face. "Did you see the news about Villefort?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I did." There was an expression of dread on Lucien's features, as though he were debating on whether or not he should inform the younger man of what he knew. "Albert, there's something else you should know."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I just received a report from one of our agents." Lucien took a deep breath. "After five years, Baron Danglars was finally found."

"Eugenie's father? Where did you find him? Is he all right?"

"He's dead, Albert. His body was found in an abandoned spaceship drifting at the border of our solar system. Space pirates seized the ship. Our agents had to fight them off before the vessel could be secured. The whole ship was loaded with gold. Just tear off the cushions from the seats and you'll find more gold bars."

"Oh my God!" Albert was stunned. This was clearly the Count's handiwork!

Lucien continued with great reluctance, "Albert, I want you to contact Eugenie. Despite all our efforts, a few media people were at the spaceport when the vessel was towed in. Some of our new recruits unwittingly spilled some…details…that we would rather not have made public. If Eugenie should find out…."

"What? Tell me what it is. Does this have something to do with the Baron?"

"The circumstances of Baron Danglars' death… Apparently, the man was abandoned without any provisions. The Baron, surrounded by all that wealth, was left to starve to death. The poor man must have been so hungry that…"

"What? _What?_"

Lucien looked grimly at his young friend. "It seems the Baron had found a stash of pain-killing drugs on the ship. He doped himself up so that he could…chop off…his own leg with a cleaver and… He died from severe blood loss. The floor of the ship and the gold on which his decomposing body lay was covered with dried blood."

Albert's face assumed a sickly green color. For the Baron to resort to such a gruesome, desperate act to sate his hunger was just too horrible to comprehend.

"I'll talk to Eugenie, Lucien," he promised, his voice shaking. "I'll call her up in New York right now."

Relief shone on Lucien's face. "Thank you, Albert. Beauchamp and I are going to try to impose a news blackout on this."

"Good luck, you two."

Just as the transmission ended, Alicia called out his name, the telephone receiver in her hand. He had not noticed that his secretary had answered a phone call while he was speaking with Lucien.

"Monsieur Herrera…" Alicia looked pale. "It's your mother."

"Try to get Eugenie in New York for me. The number is in my address book." As Alicia hastened to do what her employer asked her on the computer, Albert snatched the phone and answered, "Hello, Mother? I'm really sorry if I can't talk to you long, but an emergency has come up and I must speak to Eugenie."

There were sobs on the other line, and Albert felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. _"Oh, Albert!"_ he heard Mercedes cry out.

"Mother, what's wrong? Are you all right? Oh, please tell me you're not hurt or anything!"

"No, no! I'm just fine! But your father's grave…"

"What about his grave? Mother, what happened?"

"I told you that one of the prominent families here in Marseilles is having a mausoleum made near our family plot. There's been an accident at the construction site."

"What kind of accident?"

"I don't know exactly what happened! According to the workers, iron bars were delivered to the site. Just as they were unloading them, the side of the truck just cracked open, probably from the weight of those bars." Mercedes burst into a wail. "Albert, it was horrible! Those iron bars plunged into your father's grave like spears! They are trying to remove those bars right now but they seem to be wedged tight. I can't even look! I don't want to imagine what state your father's remains will be in after they're done!"

Albert found himself dropping the phone in his shock, his mind numb that his mother's frantic voice on the other end no longer registered to him.

"I have Monsieur d'Armilly on the line. But I'm afraid there's a lot of interference."

It was Alicia who turned the monitor so that it was facing him. "Louis, are you there?" Albert called up, his heart pounding like thunder in his ears. "Louis, I must speak with Eugenie."

Then, the violinist's tear-filled face appeared on the screen for a moment and a few choked words were uttered before the transmission was completely cut off. "God, Albert! Eugenie...Our baby…."

Albert rushed out the door, ignoring Alicia's cries. There was only one thing on his mind – to go straight home.

"I'm jealous of all the people to whom you can easily say 'I love you' when you can't say it to me!" Those words raced through his mind again and again as he dashed down the stairs, through the Embassy lobby, heading for his motorcycle.

_How could I be so stupid?_ Albert cursed under his breath as he leaped onto his motorcycle. As the bike roared to life and zoomed onto the street, he thought in fury, _If anything should happen to Eugenie and her child, Edmond, I won't forgive you! Heaven help you, I might kill you myself!_

 

At that moment, Edmond was picking out some chocolates in the confectionary shop when he felt his heart suddenly begin to pound like a jackhammer.

Clutching his aching chest, Edmond fell down to one knee. _What is going on? Why do I feel like something…terrible…has just happened?_

Something tugged on his jacket. Glancing down, he was surprised to see the Franz doll clinging tightly to his jacket.

_"Hurry home, Edmond!"_ a voice spoke beside him. _"Eugenie's in grave danger!"_

Edmond's eyes flew wide, seeing the spirit of Franz d'Epinay at his side. There was grave concern on Franz's handsome face. Dropping the flowers he had gathered, much to the shock of the shop owner, Edmond dashed out into the street. He did not stop running until he finally arrived at Albert's home. As he pushed the front door open, he was horrified to see blood seeping through the crack of the attic door. Racing up the stairs, he entered the attic, gasping in horror at the sight that greeted him.

"Welcome home, Edmond!" Despair cackled in glee.

"Hi, Edmond!" Desire greeted in turn. "We thought we'd play with your dolls for a bit."

"Sorry but I got carried away." Delirium tossed the headless doll of Chief Justice Villefort into his shaking hands. At her feet, the leg of Baron Danglars' doll had been torn off. "Anyway, I know you can fix them."

Desire pushed in a few more pins deep into the doll of Fernand de Morcerf. "I'm sure he could. Our Edmond's quite an expert dollmaker."

"I doubt if he could fix this though." Despair raised the Eugenie doll by one arm, revealing its belly that was ripped open by a sharp barbed hook. It was from this doll that blood poured.

Rage, like Edmond had never known before, surged up inside his heart, causing him to emit an aura of red flames. The marks on his forehead flared up, but they were no longer pink, but blood red to match his fury.

"Looks like we made Edmond angry," Desire clucked to its sisters. "We'd better go."

The younger siblings of the Endless attempted to fade out the way they usually did, but to their shock, they found that they could not leave at all. Some strange force was keeping them in the attic. They gaped at the furious mortal in growing terror. It was impossible for this man to possess such power as to confine the Endless.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" Edmond roared as he attacked the three immortals with all the power that was in his possession.

Desire, Despair and Delirium shrieked in agony as their bodies were mercilessly stabbed and torn to shreds, just like the dolls they had mutilated. Any attempts to fight back or to defend themselves were futile. They who did not fear death realized that their end was near, and to die at the hands of a mere mortal was a shame that was truly incomprehensible.

"STOP IT, EDMOND!"

Edmond would have ignored that strong command, if cold fingers had not stayed his hand from delivering the final blow. Turning, he found himself gazing into the twilight orbs of the Dream King.

"They are bad, Dream!" Edmond cried, his cheeks wet with his tears. "Look at what they did to my friends! Let me kill them!"

"It is not your task to punish them, little brother," Dream told the anguished mortal as gently as he could. "Let we, the elders of the Endless, give them the punishment that they deserve."

"But…but…."

Desire, Despair and Delirium took advantage of Edmond's indecision to flee.

Dream took the bleeding doll of Eugenie in his hands. "Forget about your anger. Only you can save Eugenie now." Saying this, he laid the doll into Edmond's open palms, before disappearing to pursue his wayward siblings.

Edmond hastened to his sewing kit and picked up a needle and fine silk thread. As he began to sew up the tear with meticulous care, he sobbed, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Eugenie. Please be strong. Have faith in me. I promise I'll save you and your baby."

 

Eugenie was fighting for her life in the operating room of a New York hospital.

"Please, God," she mumbled under the gas mask, a tear trickling from the corner of her right eye. "You may take my life, but please spare my baby."

_"Don't say that, Eugenie!"_

# 

That panicked cry caused the pretty pianist to open her eyes. Even though her vision was blurry, she readily recognized that handsome face that was looking down at her.

"Count…"

"Go to sleep, Eugenie. I swear nothing's going to happen to you and your babies."

"My…babies…?"

Soon, the anesthetic began to take effect on her. As the Count's visage slowly faded from her sight, Eugenie smiled and whispered, "To you we entrust our lives…Edmond Dantes."

 

Edmond bent his head down to repairing the ravaged doll, pouring all his heart and power into the effort. Time was of the essence. Precious lives were at stake. He was only halfway through when the attic door banged open and Albert stormed inside. The sight of the blood and the doll in Edmond's hands was confirmation enough for the enraged young man, more so when he saw those telltale pink marks on his brow.

"I was right!" Albert snarled, his face a mask of pure fury. "You did it! All those terrible things that happened today – Justice Villefort, Baron Danglars, Father's grave, and Eugenie… It was you and these infernal dolls!"

"No, Albert! It wasn't me! I swear I…" Edmond's head whipped to the side as a hard punch was driven into his face. As he dropped to the floor, blood trickling from a cut at the corner of his mouth, Eugenie's doll fell out of his hands. So too did Franz's doll drop out of his pocket. Albert made to seize those dolls, but Edmond grabbed them at once. He tried to crawl away, but Albert twisted his tresses in an iron grip and yanked his head up.

"What are you going to do with those dolls?" Albert demanded. "Are you going to mutilate Franz's body, the same way you did to my father's? Are you going to kill Eugenie and her unborn child?"

"NO!" Edmond gasped out, the tears streaming down his face. "I'm trying to save Eugenie, protect her from those bad people who have hurt her!"

"Don't lie to me!" Another rough pull and strands of dark hair were painfully yanked by the roots from the older man's scalp. "All the men who had wronged you are dead! Why do you still persist in seeking vengeance upon us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I…don't…remember…"

"You asked me to remember everything that happened five years ago, while you conveniently forgot! Or did you, really? Is this your plan, Edmond? Is it your intention to destroy my life completely?"

"No, Albert! I wanted to make you happy! All I wanted was for you to love me!"

"Well, I don't love you!" Albert roared at the older man, breaking his heart into a thousand pieces. "I cannot love a man like you whose heart has been warped by hatred and the desire for revenge!" He bent down to grab the dolls. "Now, give those dolls to me!"

Edmond shook his head, wincing as more hair strands were pulled from his head by that desperate gesture. "No, I won't! I must save Eugenie and her baby!"

"The only way they could be saved is by taking those accursed dolls away from you! Give them to me, you demon!"

"NEVER!"

The obstinacy of the older man only served to stoke the fires of rage that were consuming Albert's heart. He shoved Edmond face down on the bedroll, and started pummeling the helpless man with heavy blows to the head and body, believing that Edmond would surrender the dolls to him to end the beating. But this Edmond did not do. While the punches rained down upon him non-stop, he held the two dolls protectively close to his chest, shielding them with his crossed arms.

This infuriated Albert even more. Reaching down, he tore Edmond's trousers from waist to ankle, jerking the ruined garment off his long legs. Roughly, he spread Edmond's legs and positioned himself in between them.

An anguished scream was torn from Edmond's lips as he was brutally entered. The thrusts that followed were hard and relentless, and all the child man could do was whimper and weep at the torture the man he loved was putting him through.

"Why do you cry, Edmond?" Albert growled in his ear. "Isn't this what you wanted? I thought you wanted me to love you."

Edmond did not give the younger man any response. He endured the abuse with the helpless acceptance of one resigned to his punishment.

A low grunt rumbled from Albert's throat, and then Edmond felt warm fluid gush inside his belly. As if waking from a bad dream, Albert was horrified to see what he had done to his ward. He pulled away with a painful jerk, blanching at the blood and semen that trickled from Edmond's battered bottom. Albert was stricken by what he had done, as he leaned his back against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

"Damn you, Edmond! Look what you made me do!" Albert's voice was heavy with bitterness. "You turned me into a monster, just like you!" Slowly, he got to his feet, fixing his trousers. "I'm taking you back to the monastery first thing tomorrow morning. You can't stay with me any longer. Just the mere sight of you makes me sick!" At this cruel announcement, Albert descended the stairs.

Despite the pain, Edmond forced himself to a sitting position. Pulling his sewing kit to his side, he continued sewing up the tear in the Eugenie doll's belly. The Franz doll, sitting with its back to the leather bag, was looking at the poor child man. A crystal drop formed at the corner of the doll's button eye.

"I'm all right, Franz," Edmond soothed the doll, although he himself was crying. "Please don't cry! I'm…just…fine."

 

It was half-past midnight when Edmond went down from the attic. His backpack was strapped behind him, the sewing kit slung over his right shoulder. Quietly, he opened the doors of the alcove, placing two small figures beside Albert's pillow. His guardian's brow was etched with deep lines, as he slumbered in troubled sleep.

The marks of Edmond's forehead cast a soft pink glow upon the sleeping figure, as he bent down to give Albert one last kiss.

"I love you, Albert," Edmond whispered, closing the alcove doors. "Goodbye!"

One final look at his temporary home, and Edmond Dantes strode out the front door, closing it behind him with an irrevocable click.

 

_"Franz? Is that you?" _

_Albert was back in their childhood hideout, an old room at the top floor of an abandoned building. It was indeed Franz d'Epinay sitting at his work desk._

_There was an expression of deep sorrow and disappointment on Franz's face as he asked in a condemning tone, "What have you done, Albert? Good lord! What…have you…done?"_

_"I love you, Albert. Goodbye."_

_Albert whirled to see _ _Edmond_ _ standing at the bottom of the stairs with bags in hand. Giving him a sad, little smile, the older man started to walk away._

_"No, _ _Edmond_ _! Wait!" he cried, as he realized in growing horror that his ward was going to leave him._

_By the time Albert burst through the door, _ _Edmond_ _ had already disappeared into the darkness._

"EDMOND!"

Albert sat bolt upright from his bed, his body cold and clammy with sweat. Rubbing his face with his hands, he mumbled, "It was just a bad dream, thank goodness!"

As he lowered his left hand, his fingers touched something that was lying beside his pillow. His bright blue eyes widened at the sight of the dolls of Franz and Eugenie. The Eugenie doll was as good as new, wearing a pretty red dress. In its arms, the doll carried two smiling baby dolls.

At that moment, Albert's phone began to ring. As he hastened to answer it, he saw that his computer was alerting him to a message with a bulky attachment coming from Janina.

"Hello? Albert Herrera speaking."

"Albert, is that you?" Albert recognized Louis d'Armilly's voice in an instant. "Sorry for calling you up this early, but there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

There was the sound of the phone being passed on to someone. Then, the weary voice on the other end brought a relieved sigh to Albert's lips. "Albert…"

"Eugenie!" Albert exclaimed in joy. "You have no idea how worried I was about you! How are you…and the baby?"

"We're fine, although at first, no one believed that we would survive." Eugenie then revealed, "A reporter called me up yesterday in New York. He told me about my father, and he was asking for a statement. The shock was too much for me."

"I could just imagine. I couldn't believe it when Lucien told me the details. I was about to contact you, but…"

"I heard that Judge Villefort passed away as well."

Albert's jaw hardened at the memory of the former judge's gruesome death. He did not tell his childhood friend what had happened to his father's grave. "The Count is to blame for all this. He and his insatiable desire for revenge…"

"I thought you had forgiven him. Lucien said that he was living with you," Eugenie asked in surprise. "All this time, you're still harboring a grudge against him?"

"Can _you_ forgive him, Eugenie, knowing the terrible fate that your father had suffered?"

"Yes, Albert, I could, for it was my father who instigated the ruination of Edmond Dantes' life. If it were not the Count, it would've been someone else who would take revenge upon him. My father was an evil, greedy man. If he wasn't, he would never have forced his daughter into a marriage she never wanted."

There was a moment's pause. Eugenie then continued, "I owe the Count my life, and that of my child's. No, not just one child, but two. I have twins, Albert. All the doctors had given up on us, saying that we would die. But Edmond came to me in a vision. He told me that he would not let anything happen to me and my babies."

"You were under anesthesia, Eugenie," Albert argued. "It couldn't have been the Count. In fact, it was he who destroyed the doll that was made in your image. He has been using dolls, like a voodoo priest, to hurt those I care for."

"If he had destroyed my doll, then why am I still alive? Tell me, Albert. He repaired my doll, didn't he?"

Albert felt his skin crawl. If it was indeed Edmond's intention to kill Eugenie, he would never have fixed the doll.

_"It wasn't me, Albert! I swear!" _he remembered Edmond's words. _"I was protecting Eugenie from the bad people who were trying to hurt her!"_

Eugenie must have been troubled by Albert's sudden silence that she inquired, "Albert? Please tell me you did not do anything to the Count!"

"I'll call you back later, Eugenie," was all Albert could say as he put down the phone and went up to the attic. He was crestfallen to see the attic empty, the bedroll rolled up in the corner.

The dolls that Edmond had made sat primly on top of a box. Even the dolls of Baron Danglars, Justice Villefort and his father had been restored. The Fernand doll was holding a small note, on which was written, "I'm sorry, Albert. Goodbye."

Albert crushed the note in his right hand as he fell to his knees, weeping in remorse. "Heaven forgive me! What have I done to poor Edmond?"


	7. Chapter 7

 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 

A young man stood before a lonely grave, a bouquet of white lilies in his arms.

"I don't know why I came to see you," he told the cold dead corpse lying beneath that hard granite slab. "After all, you never considered me your son. Funny, isn't it, that it's you who's now dead and buried. I wonder if they were able to sew your head back on. In the end, you got what you deserved." Something warm and wet fell on his hand. Wiping away the moisture filling his eyes, "Damn it! Why am I crying over a bastard like you when you never shed a single tear for me?"

"Hey, Benedetto! We can't stay too long! The boys are waiting for us back at the hideout!" It was Salvatore Riondo who had called out to him, the tall, muscular leader of their band of space pirates and his occasional lover.

"Hold on, will you?" Benedetto yelled back with a grimace. "Can't you see I'm paying my respects to my old man?"

"Well, hurry up! Our ugly mugs are plastered all over this city. It won't do our rep any good to be caught so easily. Besides…" A curious frown formed on Riondo's broad brow. "…I thought you hated your father?"

"It's only your mug that's ugly, Salvatore!" the rogue smirked, brushing aside his long blond hair, as the madness distorted his handsome face. "Oh, and you've got a point! Thanks for reminding me!" Benedetto tossed the bouquet on top of Gerard de Villefort's gravestone. "Hope the Devil's making you feel at home down there, Father."

As he turned on his heels to go towards Riondo, something caught Benedetto's eye. Someone was sitting beside a grave, head laid on top of the smooth marble cradled by his folded arms. Because of that long, silky ebony mane, Benedetto at first thought it was a woman. However, as he slowly approached, he discovered that it was not a woman at all, but a man.

Benedetto nudged the dozing figure with the toe of his spit-shined boots. "Hey, are you okay? Why don't you find a nice little mausoleum to sleep in?" A light breeze blew and he shivered. "It's a bit nippy out here. You might catch pneumonia."

Then, a crimson eye popped open followed by a drowsy mumble, "Franz?"

Benedetto jerked back in shock as the man lifted his head. "What the hell?" he gasped out. "You're supposed to be dead!"

The man rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles and yawned. Mismatched eyes blinked back at the rogue. That handsome face lit up with a bright smile as recognition dawned upon him. Grabbing his backpack, he quickly rummaged inside. Benedetto took a step back as the man suddenly thrust something at him. To his surprise, it was a doll and it looked exactly like him when he was still posing as a marquis. The cute plush toy even had a small red rose in its right hand.

"A doll for Andrea," the man said happily.

"For me?" asked Benedetto in disbelief. No one has ever given him a gift before. "This is really for me?"

The man nodded, beaming. "Uh huh!"

The rogue accepted the gift and held it tenderly. "I…uh…thanks!"

Impatient for his right hand man and lover, Riondo walked up to Benedetto. "Ooh! Benedetto's got himself a cute dolly! You know this looney?" The pirate was pleasantly surprised as he beheld the stranger close up. "Hey, this one's quite a looker for a middle-aged guy." Riondo pinched the man's chin so he could peruse those exquisite features. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Uh…Edmond…"

Benedetto gripped the pirate's wrist. "Get your hand off him, Salvatore! This man is too good for the likes of you!"

Riondo sneered at the younger man. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" Agitated as he was, Benedetto unwittingly revealed the true identity of the man they were with as he inquired, "Are you with Bertuccio or Baptistin, Count? Come! I'll help you look for them."

"But they're in Janina, Andrea," Edmond told the rogue in a child-like tone as he was swiftly hauled to his feet.

Before Benedetto could lead him away, Riondo seized Edmond's other arm and jerked him out of the rogue's grasp and into his tight embrace.

"You're squishing me," Edmond complained as he squirmed in the brawny man's arms.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Did I hear you call him 'Count'?" Riondo asked his startled shipmate. "Are you telling me this pretty gentleman with a child's mind is the famous Count of Monte Cristo? I thought he was dead!" The pirate grinned down at the bewildered man. "You know, Edmond? We were able to retrieve all your gold that fat bastard Baron Danglars stole from you, but those bad policemen took it all away. We could get it all back for you if you'll help us."

"But…" Edmond scratched his head quizzically. "I don't remember owning any gold."

Riondo laughed as he gave the older man's shapely behind two, three pats. "You're funny, Edmond! I think you and I are going to get along just fine!"

Benedetto gaped at the two men. There was no mistaking that leer on the pirate's face. Riondo was determined to bring Edmond with them at all costs. Knowing what the pirate was capable of, Benedetto seriously doubted if his former employer would survive the bastard's 'treatment' unscathed, especially with his mind that innocent. For a moment, the rogue contemplated one scenario after another that could get Edmond out of this predicament.

Riondo, however, must have read the panic on his face that he looked down at his prize once more and asked, "Listen, Edmond. It seems to me you've fallen on a bit of bad luck."

The pirate must have struck a nerve in the older man because his odd-colored eyes misted up with tears. "I did something very bad. Albert got mad at me and he told me that he'll bring me back to the monastery. But I didn't want to trouble him any more, so I ran away instead."

"Albert?" Benedetto found himself blurting out. "You mean Albert de Morcerf?"

"The son of that faker Fernand Mondego?" Riondo asked as well. He hugged Edmond even harder. "Well, well! You certainly know a lot of…interesting…people, Edmond! But that Albert is a terrible person if he drove you away like this. I'll tell you what. Why don't you come along with us? After all, you and Benedetto are good friends. We'll take care of you and treat you like one of the boys!"

_Yes, I know how you'll treat him, all right! _Benedetto gazed at Edmond, who was waiting for his comment. "Count, I don't think you should."

"You don't like me too, Andrea?" Edmond timidly inquired.

"I don't mean that, but…"

Edmond nearly jumped as a cold, pale hand gripped his shoulder. It was the Dream King, and he was shaking his head.

"Do not go with them, Edmond," Dream advised him sternly. "Even Benedetto is against it."

"But I have no one left, Angel," Edmond told the Lord of the Dreaming. "Even if Andrea doesn't want me to, at least his friend wants me to stay with them. I'm sure Andrea will change his mind."

"You're making a big mistake. If you go with them, I won't be able to protect you. I cannot…interfere."

Edmond smiled at Dream as he gently shrugged away that hand. "I'll be fine. If I can't trust my friends, who can I trust?"

"Who are you talking to, Edmond?"

"Nobody." He looked up to give the burly pirate a charming, hopeful smile. "Could I…really go with you?"

"Why, certainly!" Riondo declared, the triumph obvious in his voice. "And, we'll take good care of you, not like that fake nobleman Albert de Morcerf!"

Edmond's happy cheer saddened Dream immensely. Unseen by the two pirates, he glided towards Benedetto and whispered, "Take care of him."

The rogue whirled at that voice, but the Dream King had already departed. Granting his captain a menacing glare, he said, "He is of no use to us, Salvatore. I mean, just look at him. He's an idiot! He'll just be a burden to us. Let him go."

"Now why should I let go of a gold mine such as this?" asked the pirate, surprised that Benedetto would even dare suggest it. "I've heard that young Morcerf has a high position in the French embassy, and that he has good friends in the Interior Ministry. Edmond here will help us get back the gold that those damned agents took from us."

Benedetto shook his head, dismayed. It was useless arguing with Riondo when greed has taken hold of his entire being. "Once you get your damned gold," Benedetto inquired, "are you going to release him then?"

"For as long as Albert de Morcerf does what I tell him to, of course I will release your dear Count."

Benedetto found that answer very doubtful. Lust shone brightly in the pirate's gray eyes as he gazed at his innocent captive. With the Count's exotic beauty and present child-like demeanor, he was a tempting feast for the perverted Riondo.

"Don't you want me to stay with you, Andrea?" that plaintive baritone voice reached Benedetto's hearing. "Did I do something bad to you too? Sorry, but I don't remember anything. If I did, please forgive me! Please don't send me away! I would rather stay with you than at the monastery. I promise I won't cause you…" He peered up cautiously at Riondo, pointing a finger at the pirate. "…Or the kind gentleman here any trouble."

"Did you hear that, Benedetto? He called me a 'kind gentleman'!" Laughing, Riondo pushed Edmond towards the confused rogue. "Come on, Benedetto! Don't tell me you're going to turn your back on a dear friend. How can you ignore the pleas of a sweet thing like him?"

Saying this, he turned around and headed back to their parked car, his long coat fluttering wide. That movement was deliberate, Benedetto knew, for it gave the rogue a good view of the two large pistols tucked in the pirate's trousers. He had hoped to make a run for it with the Count, but they certainly would be unable to outrun speeding bullets fired at them with dead accuracy.

"Andrea?" Edmond looked at the blond questioningly, moisture limning his expressive eyes.

Benedetto let out a defeated groan, ruffling his long hair in exasperation.

"What are you two standing around for?" Riondo yelled from the car. "Hurry up, will you?"

Exhaling harshly, Benedetto told the older man, "Get your bags."

Whooping in joy, Edmond hastened to comply, getting his two bags near Franz's grave. With bags in hand, he trotted over to Benedetto, who was already walking away.

As they headed towards the car, Benedetto found himself looking at the plush toy that the former nobleman had given him, awed by the effort and intricate detail put into its creation.

"What did I do to deserve this gift?" he muttered, not at all expecting a reply from the man at his side. "I know I caused a lot of trouble for you back then. So why?"

"Hmmm…." Edmond thought long and hard for an answer. "I don't remember everything, but there was this one time. We were in this small room overlooking the ocean. You looked so sad and confused. I said something to you. I can't remember what it was, but it made you smile. Not those really nasty smiles you've been making later, but a genuinely happy smile. You have no idea how very handsome you are when you smile like that. I told myself that, one day, I would like to see that smile again."

Benedetto gave the former noble an evil smirk. "So you liked my dashing smile, eh?"

Pouting, Edmond painfully tapped the point between the younger man's eyes with his finger. _"Not like that!"_

The rogue growled as he rubbed his aching forehead, only to be surprised to find his mind clear. No violent outburst, no madness. Before, he would have beaten the offender within a hide of his life for a transgression as simple as that.

Then he saw his former employer give him such a warm smile. Benedetto believed that those long years in prison had hardened his heart. Despite himself, a smile curled up the corners of his lips, touched by the gift – this healing could only be called that – the man had given to him.

"I wish I had a mirror so you could see your face right now," said Edmond, grinning.

"But really, Count," Benedetto began, "this is truly an adorable toy. I love it." He hesitated, wondering how he could explain to Edmond his present predicament. "I…I just wish you hadn't agreed to Riondo's offer too soon. Riondo is…"

"He's what?"

"Listen to me, Count," the rogue said in all seriousness. "When we get to our hideout, promise me that you'll stay away from him. No matter what Riondo says, you _must _stay away from him."

"Well, I don't want him to get mad at me, but…" Edmond answered obediently, "Okay!"

 

"Hey, Edmond! Why don't you come play with us for a change? We'll show you how to have a _real _good time!"

Edmond scratched his head. He could no longer count on his hand how many times he was asked that question. It was getting to be very annoying, but he did not want his new friends to be angry with him.

"Sorry," he said in apology as he stuffed more cotton inside the doll's body. "But I really have to finish this."

Benedetto swatted the leering pirate on the face with a rag. To his chagrin, he saw the sweet smile on Edmond's lips, completely innocent of what the man really had in mind.

The rogue squatted down before the industrious older man. "That's Albert, isn't it? Don't put too much cotton. He's not that fat. The last time I saw him, he was a little shrimp."

Edmond giggled at that description. "Oh, but he's grown taller now." He raised the doll and saw that, indeed, the Albert doll had developed a pot belly. Grinning sheepishly, he agreed, "You're right!", and started removing wads of cotton.

"What happened between you and Albert, Count?" Benedetto inquired softly. "Why did you run away?"

Edmond was expecting this question from the rogue ever since he arrived in this dingy warehouse two days ago. He lowered the doll as tears welled up in his expressive eyes. "Bad people were hurting Albert's friends using my dolls. He thought it was me, and he got very angry."

Benedetto frowned at that answer. "Your dolls?"

"Yes. You see, my dolls have magic. I make people happy with them."

"All dolls have some kind of magic in them. Maybe it's because they are made to look cute, that's why they bring joy to people."

"Not my dolls." Edmond did not expound on it more. It was obvious that the older man had difficulty explaining it himself. "I…I don't have much time, Andrea. I can feel it in here." He pointed to his heart. "That's why I'm making this one last doll." Teardrops fell on his hand. "I want to make Albert happy again."

Benedetto was about to offer the child man comforting words when Riondo strode over to them, a letter in his hand.

"I have something very important that I need you to do for me, Benedetto," Riondo ordered. Handing him the letter, the pirate said, "Deliver this letter to this address. Make certain that it is received by the intended recipient."

The rogue frowned as he looked at the sealed envelope. "What's this?"

"It's none of your business. Let's just say we'll be making a lot of money because of that letter."

"Should I wait for a reply?"

"No need. Just knock on the door and leave it on the doorstep. He'll know, believe me."

Shrugging, Benedetto tucked the letter in his pocket. Looking down at Edmond, who was busy sewing again, he invited, "Come on, Count. Let's go out for awhile."

"Don't bring him along," Riondo said firmly. "He'll just be a bother to you. I want this delivery pulled off without a hitch."

The rogue gave the pirate a suspicious gaze. "Riondo…I'll do as you say, but…if you do anything to the Count while I'm gone, I'll…"

"He'll just be here playing," Riondo declared in mock defense. "Can't you see how engrossed he is in making that damned doll of his?"

Benedetto was not convinced. "Count, I do wish you'd come with me."

He was dismayed when Edmond shook his head. "No, I have to finish this doll."

The rogue sighed in defeat. "All right then. I'll hurry back as soon as I can." Giving the older man one last glance, he left the warehouse.

For about an hour, Edmond was left alone, but many times, when he lifted his head from his work to get a pin or some thread, he would see Riondo looking at him with a strange expression on his face from the open door of his room.

It was while he was sewing up the arm to the doll that Riondo got up from his seat and approached him.

"Edmond?" Riondo asked gently. "I did not want to tell you this, but I thought you should know. Albert is looking for you, and he's worried sick about you."

Edmond's head jerked up at that revelation. "Albert's looking for me? But I thought he hates me."

"He said that he's sorry for hurting your feelings and he wants you back."

"But…but…I don't think I should." Edmond broke into sobs. "I only cause trouble for him. I don't know how to make him happy. I've tried everything to make him love me, but…"

In his innocence, the child man did not realize that he had just given the evil pirate the opening that he was looking for.

"Listen to me, Edmond. I'll show you what to do so that Albert will love you. Would you like that?" It was difficult for Riondo to keep his mouth from extending ear to ear.

Edmond blinked up at the pirate, a hopeful expression in his eyes. "It's not going to hurt, is it? Albert, he… But he was angry at that time, and it had hurt a lot. More so in my chest."

Riondo was a bit dismayed by that answer. He had hoped that Edmond would still be a virgin.

"I cannot promise that it's not going to hurt at first. After all, you can't have love without pain. But I'm telling you, once I show you the right way to do it, you'll know how to make Albert feel like he's in seventh heaven." Riondo raised an inviting hand to the innocent man. "Well, Edmond? What do you say?"

Edmond looked at that offering hand for a long time. He remembered Benedetto's stern warning, as well as Dream's. However, his fervent wish for Albert's happiness was foremost in his mind and heart.

Wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, Edmond laid trembling fingers on the pirate's palm. "Okay. Show me how."

When Riondo closed his fingers tightly around his hand, Edmond's eyelids fluttered shut, knowing that there was no turning back from the decision he had made.

 

Benedetto was hiding behind the bushes in the garden of a quaint cottage in the outskirts of Paris, having just accomplished what Riondo had told him to do. Curiosity, however, made him stay for a moment to see the person whom the pirate was dealing with.

Great was his surprise when a haggard Albert Herrera opened the door, looking around for a moment before his weary eyes alighted on the letter. Tearing the envelope open, he heard the younger man gasp as he read the letter inside. Slamming the door shut, he rushed back inside the cottage. Through the window, Benedetto saw Albert push back the thick file he had been reading and swiftly turn on his computer.

Apprehension seized the rogue's heart that he inched close to the window to see what the former Viscount was doing. He was horrified when Riondo appeared on the screen.

"Bonjour, Monsieur de Morcerf!" the pirate greeted the livid young man. "I see that you've finally received my letter!"

"You bastard!" Albert roared at the grinning man on his monitor. "Where's Edmond? I demand that you release him this instant!"

"Not so fast, Monsieur. You're not in any position to make any demands here. You have to follow my instructions if you want your dear Edmond returned to you safe and sound."

Albert's hands clenched into tight fists. "What do you want?"

Riondo was pleased by the young man's capitulation. "You have a friend from the Interior Ministry, am I correct? Tell him to have two of his men deliver the gold contained in Danglars' spaceship to an abandoned warehouse near the wharf at 4 am tomorrow. Absolutely no agents, no police. If you do as I tell you, Edmond will be returned to you."

"How can I be sure that you'll do as you say?" Albert asked. "You haven't shown me any proof that you do have Edmond."

"I knew you'd ask me that." Benedetto felt his heart pounding in his breast at the sight of that all too familiar leer on the pirate's face. "You know, Monsieur de Morcerf. Your Edmond is such a very sweet, innocent thing. He's not the man he used to be, that cunning Count of Monte Cristo. Do you know that his fondest wish was your happiness? He wanted you to love him…and I was only too happy to show him how he could please you."

Albert was gripped by sudden dread. "What did you do to him?" That question came out as a harsh exhalation.

Then, Riondo played a video, and the two men were shocked to silence. The fiendish pirate was feasting upon poor Edmond's innocent flesh in wild abandon. Anguish was written on the former nobleman's face as he bravely tried to endure what was being done to him.

"Please…Monsieur Riondo!" Edmond cried as the pirate thrust again and again inside his battered, bleeding body. "It hurts too much! Please do it slowly!"

"Don't worry, Edmond," Riondo grunted with every pounding motion of his hips. "It'll get better, I'm telling you."

But there was no pleasure, no relief for the poor man. With one devastating thrust, Edmond screamed in agony. Both Albert and Benedetto could see the blood pooling on the bed sheets under his hips.

The video was suddenly cut. Again, Riondo appeared on the screen, grinning triumphantly at the sight of the distraught expression on Albert's face. He waved to the trembling figure on the bed.

"Albert's here, Edmond," the pirate said. "You might want to say something to him."

The computer camera focused on Edmond's broken, battered figure. Only a blood spattered blanket covered his nakedness.

"Hello, Albert," Edmond sniffled. "Monsieur Riondo told me that you were worried sick about me. You see, I'm just fine. He…he taught me…a lot of things. I…If you still want me to come back, I…I could make you happy now, because Monsieur Riondo told me what to do." Edmond's last words broke Albert's heart. "I love you, Albert. I hope I could be able to please you this time."

The transmission ended, but Benedetto did not wait to hear Albert's anguished cry. He roared back to their hideout in his car that he had parked down the road. Kicking the door open, much to the startlement of the other pirates, he rushed inside Riondo's room, but the evil pirate was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Edmond?" he demanded to his crewmates in fury.

One of the pirates gestured to the corner where Edmond was quietly sewing his precious doll. Apprehension made the rogue approach the older man slowly. He was horrified to see the growing blood stain at the seat of Edmond's trousers.

"Edmond…" Benedetto was too afraid to ask, as he sat down beside his former employer.

The Albert doll was wet with shed tears. Edmond lowered his shaking hands, unable to continue.

"Please don't be mad at me, Andrea. I had to know how to do it. I had to know, so that I can make Albert happy, so that he can love me again." Then, Edmond suddenly faced him, the misery clearly reflected in his mismatched eyes. "But…why do I feel I did something terribly wrong?" He clutched the doll hard to his chest. "Why do I feel so dirty?"

There was nothing that Benedetto could say. He had abandoned this poor man to a terrible fate. Weeping just as hard, he took Edmond into a comforting hug, his arms not too confining as to frighten him back into what he had just experienced.

"What the…" the rogue jerked in surprise, as he gazed down at the former nobleman.

Edmond felt like stone in his embrace. He pulled the older man's sleeve up and was horrified to see that his arm was slowly turning into hard, blue crystal. Very soon, even his hands will be transformed into transparent rock.

"Edmond…what is this…what's happening to you?" he asked. "Is it your…illness? Don't you have the pills that Haydee used to give you?"

But Edmond whimpered, "I'm so cold, Andrea. So cold."

There was only one thing left for Benedetto to do. It was up to him to make things right for the Count who had given him the revenge he had sought for seventeen lonely, angry years.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 

At an abandoned warehouse near the wharf, a large covered truck quietly rolled into the dilapidated building. Two ministry agents descended from the truck, eyes warily roaming all over the shadowed, musty place.

A voice suddenly called out in the darkness, "Did you bring the gold?"

"Yes, we have," the agent replied. "Let's make the exchange now."

A moment's silence. Then there were two simple words. "You're lying."

The tarp of the truck dropped, revealing armed agents within. At once, they fired their guns in all the places where anyone could be hiding. Within seconds, the warehouse was riddled with bullets, the tiny holes in the wall allowing thin beams of lamplight to shine through.

"STOP! STOP!" Albert cried, panic-stricken, as he rushed out of his hiding place behind the warehouse, together with Lucien and Beauchamp. "YOU MIGHT HIT EDMOND!"

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Lucien yelled. At once, the gunfire receded to a deathly silence.

His subordinate confirmed the Chief Secretary's fears. "Sir, there's no one here." The man pointed to a small speaker from which the voice came from.

Sure enough, Riondo's voice spoke through that small black box. "Very bad, Monsieur Morcerf. I had hoped that you could do something so simple as to follow my instructions. You disappointed me. I'm so sorry to tell you this but you've just signed the death warrant of your beloved Count of Monte Cristo. I guess Edmond was right about you. You never loved him."

Albert fell to his knees in shock as the transmission ended. "No, it's not true. I love Edmond. I…I…was only doing the right thing."

Beauchamp knelt down before his young friend. "Don't give up hope, Albert. We'll find him before it's too late."

"No, you heard what he said. He said that Edmond's going to die, and it's all my fault."

Lucien could no longer contain his anger and frustration. Striding towards the stunned younger man, he let his hand fly out, slapping Albert hard in the face.

"If you're giving up this easily, then Riondo was right about you," the Chief Secretary hissed in fury. "You never _did_ love Edmond. Even if you had, you did not love him enough."

Albert's cheek stung from that slap, but the pain of guilt inside his heart was greater. "What am I going to do, Lucien? What must I do to save Edmond?"

"As Beauchamp had said, don't give up." Lucien then revealed, "I'm having my man trace the transmissions that Riondo made from your computer and from here. We'll find them soon enough, believe me."

Those reassuring words, however, did not convince Albert. His whole body trembled with the force of his weeping as he buried his face in Beauchamp's shoulder.

 

"You have something for me, my friend?" Dream's voice was like the hot desert air as he glided towards the alien that was standing beside the table.

Ali gave the Lord of the Dreaming a bow of obeisance before handing him a sheaf of notes that have been neatly compiled in a thick folder.

"What is this?" Dream inquired. He opened the folder and let the pages turn swiftly, as though blown by the wind, while he read what was written. With each page, the Dream King's eyebrows joined in a frown until his face was a mask of shock and horror.

Closing the folder, the Dream King felt as if his head was spinning. "Why did I not realize this before?" Gazing up at the ever-patient alien, he said, "You did well, Ali. I never thought to research this angle. You have given me the answers to all the questions I have about Edmond Dantes and the mysterious creature known as Gankutsuou. Have you sent a copy of this to Albert Herrera?"

Ali nodded, and then shook his head, indicating that although he had sent the file, he had received no reply.

Dream was gripped by dread. "I must go. Pray, my friend, that I will not be too late."

At these words, Dream faded away, his substance merging with the shadows of the alien's chamber, taking the folder with him.

Ali picked up the doll that Edmond Dantes had given him. _Master…be safe,_ he prayed, and he hurried off to tell Princess Haydee what had happened.

 

Benedetto could not understand why his heart suddenly started to pound furiously. He glanced at his watch. Two in the afternoon, and still no word from Riondo and the others.

_Something's wrong, _he thought worriedly.

His eyes fell upon Edmond who was laboring at his important task with great difficulty. The stiffening of Edmond's fingers was more pronounced now than it was earlier. Then, the Count removed his gloves. The rogue was horrified to see that Edmond's hands were now transparent blue. The red artery pulsing within was now visible, but it too was being consumed by whatever mysterious condition it was that was afflicting him. Even the child man's face was like blue glass. Like a hard, blue sapphire, to be exact.

_He's becoming crystalline,_ Benedetto concluded in horror.

Fear for the child man's well-being prompted the rogue to squat before him. "Count, I think you should get a little rest. You've been sewing all through last night and this morning with no sleep."

"Just a few more stitches to go, Andrea." Edmond's voice was strangely guttural, as though his vocal cords were also hardening. With slow, pain-staking progress, he was sewing the cravat to the Albert doll's neck. "Don't…have much time left. And Albert…he was crying earlier. I don't know why, but he _was _crying. I…I don't want Albert to cry anymore."

Something fell on Benedetto's hand. He saw that it was a brilliant diamond in the shape of a teardrop. Even the Count's tears were transforming into gemstones. The rogue instantly made up his mind.

As Edmond cut the last bit of string with his teeth, Benedetto pulled him to his feet. The Count seemed a lot heavier now. "Come on, Edmond. I'm taking you to Albert right this minute."

They had just taken one step when Edmond all but collapsed in his arms. Looking up apologetically at Benedetto, he said, "Sorry, Andrea. Can't move my leg." Sure enough, the Count's long leg had stiffened.

Benedetto cursed under his breath as he picked Edmond up, draping the older man's arm over his shoulder while supporting him at the waist, and led him towards the door. Edmond held the Albert doll tightly lest it fall out of his stiffening fingers. Before the rogue's hand could even touch the door latch, the door banged open, and there, Riondo stood, his face distorted by fury.

"I'm so glad to see that the two of you are ready to leave." Benedetto was unable to utter a single word of dissent as the pirate swung Edmond up into his arms. "Benedetto, let's go."

"What happened, Riondo?" Benedetto demanded as he followed the angry pirate to the car. To his dismay, Riondo placed Edmond in the front seat with him. "Where are you taking him?"

"Damn that idiot of a Viscount!" Riondo slammed the car door shut. "He set a trap at the warehouse!"

At that answer, Benedetto understood why his heart was seized by dread earlier. He got into the back as Riondo climbed into the driver's seat. Without the pirate's noticing it, he punched the number of the Interior Ministry on his cellphone, leaving the line open so that his call could be traced.

As they drove away, the rogue asked once more, "What are you going to do with Edmond?"

Grimly, the pirate replied, "Let's just say that Albert de Morcerf will deeply regret that he tried to trick Salvatore Riondo."

After an hour's drive, Benedetto saw that they were entering the commoner's area of the cemetery. Stopping at the gates, Riondo swiftly got down and picked up his captive, making his way through the old wooden markers and overgrown weeds. Frightened and perplexed, all Benedetto could do was follow his leader.

They reached a thick of copse of trees were their other men waited for them. As they drew closer, it was only then that the rogue finally glimpsed what the pirates had been doing. The men had dug a deep hole in the ground beneath a tree. Sitting at the hole's edge was an open wooden coffin.

Benedetto's eyes widened in horror as Riondo laid a stunned Edmond inside the coffin.

"Now, be a good boy, Edmond, and lie down there and get some sleep," Riondo said as he shoved the older man down into the box.

"NO! ANDREA!" Edmond screamed in terror, reaching a begging hand to the rogue. But Riondo grabbed the lid and slammed it over the coffin. Seizing the hammer from one startled pirate, he proceeded to nail the lid tightly shut, just as the poor man inside started pounding on the wood.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Benedetto rushed forward, making to stop the pirate, but Riondo decked him, that he fell sprawling onto the grass.

The other pirates were just as horrified. One of the men also stepped towards his leader. "Boss, I don't think you should be doing this…"

A bullet fired into his head immediately silenced him.

Sheathing his pistol back inside its holster, Riondo continued to drive nails into the coffin. At one point, he pounded the hammer again and again on the lid, shouting, "SHUT UP!" infuriated by Edmond's screams. But Edmond continued to cry out to Benedetto for help. Finally getting exasperated by those cries and believing that the lid was shut tightly, he ordered his men to "LOWER AWAY!"

Benedetto was horror-stricken. He was virtually unaware that the tears were rolling down his cheeks. He knew all too well what Edmond was going through right at that moment as the coffin was being lowered into its grave. Hadn't his own father done the same to him when he was but a wee babe?

"ANDREA, PLEASE! ANDREA, HELP ME! I'M SO SCARED! _ANDREA!_"

Benedetto could no longer take those heart-rending cries. Before Riondo could stop him, he leaped into the hollow grave, where the coffin lay sitting at the bottom.

"Hush, Edmond! Hush now!" Benedetto called to the frightened man inside. "I'm here!"

Edmond's voice was a hoarse whimper as he said, "Let me out of here, Andrea! Please! It's scary in here! It's so dark!"

"Yes, Edmond. I know. I wish I could take you out of there, but I can't. Riondo…he just killed Giuseppe when he tried to help you. He also hurt me as well. If I'm going to help you escape, I can't afford to have him kill me."

"But I'm so scared!"

"Yes, I know it's scary. Believe me I know. But you must hang on for me, and for Albert too. I'm going to get help."

Within the coffin, the rogue heard muffled sobs. "I'm sorry, Andrea. But I don't think I could be able to hang on."

"Of course you can!" Benedetto said, his voice close to panic. "Edmond, I don't want you to give up, you hear me! If you love Albert as you say you do, you'll do as I say!"

Edmond did not reply to that statement.

"Edmond? Edmond, please tell me you're all right in there."

"Andrea…I must know. Please. I must know why."

"Know what? EDMOND!"

As he laid his hand on the coffin's lid, Benedetto felt a sudden jolt and then heat flowed up his arm, filling his heart, and going up to his head. Then, the memories of that tragic summer five years ago poured out of him in a torrent. He tried to stop the outflow, but it was like damming up the swift current of a river. Benedetto was helpless as those memories fed into the man lying within the coffin.

Just as suddenly as the memory outflow began, it came to an abrupt stop, and Benedetto found himself falling flat on his behind, gasping for breath. Dread gripped his heart, noticing that the Count had fallen silent.

Stumbling towards the coffin, Benedetto pressed his face close to the lid. "Edmond! Edmond, please answer me!"

There came the quiet, but despondent reply. "I understand now. I remember everything."

The voice was different, mature. Like the nobleman he had known.

"Count, I…"

"I've caused so much pain to a lot of people, to Albert most of all. How could I have been so cruel? How could I have let hatred and revenge take control of my heart and soul?"

"Don't blame yourself. You've been hurt just as deeply. You were betrayed and made to suffer for many hard years in prison by those you called friends."

"But I had hurt innocents." Edmond let out a heartbreaking wail. "What have I done? This is not what I wanted. People's happiness, that is my wish, and finding the one whom I could love. How could I have let this happen?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand! Edmond…."

Benedetto felt a chill in his blood at the man's next words. "I am not just Edmond, Andrea. I am also Gankutsuou. The Taker of the Darkness in man's souls. I have allowed the darkness to consume me, and Edmond Dantes as well. This was never meant to happen. I have failed in fulfilling my wishes. There is no reason for me to continue on any longer."

"Edmond…Gankutsuou…for the love of God, don't you dare give up…."

"God will not listen to one such as I."

Benedetto gazed down at the coffin and gasped. As though he had acquired the ability to look through objects, the rogue could 'see' Edmond crossing his hands over his breast, the Albert doll pressed to his heart. A pink glow was emanating from his body, breaking through the cracks of the coffin.

"Leave me now, Benedetto," Edmond whispered. "Let me fix everything one last time."

"Don't say that!" Benedetto burst into tears. "Stop it! Whatever it is that you're doing, please stop! You'll…_you'll die!_"

Suddenly, a rope snagged around the rogue's upper body and he was yanked out of the hole.

"NO, EDMOND!" he screamed as he watched the walls of the grave crumble and fall on top of the coffin.

The last words Edmond Dantes said to him were "Please tell Albert that I'll always love him."

"NOOOOO!" Benedetto cried, as dirt and mud magically sealed the grave just as he was pulled out of the hole.

"THE POLICE! THEY'RE HERE!" someone suddenly shouted.

Then, there was nothing, but sheer panic as the pirates fled in all directions. Bullets felled many of them who dared to fire back.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Riondo roared into the rogue's ear.

Rage, however, had gripped Benedetto's heart. With a furious cry, he twisted his body around and grabbed the pirate's pistol. As Riondo took a step back, Benedetto fired one round after another into the evil man's body. Even when the pirate lay dead on the ground and nothing more came out of the gun but sharp clicks, the rogue would not stop shooting until a firm hand gripped his wrist.

"He's dead, Benedetto," Beauchamp told the rogue solemnly.

Benedetto blinked at the journalist in confusion. He was brought back to the present when Albert and Lucien hurried up to him.

Albert seized the rogue by the collar of his shirt. "Benedetto! Where's Edmond? What did you bastards do to Edmond?"

The memory of the older man jolted Benedetto into action. Shoving Albert aside, he railed, "I should be asking you that same question myself!" As the three men watched, Benedetto fell to his knees and began digging through the dirt with his bare hands.

"What're you doing?" asked Beauchamp, a frown creasing his forehead.

It was Albert who realized the reason for his former rival's strange behavior. Kneeling down as well, he also scrabbled into the muddy ground.

Lucien gasped in horror. Frantic, he yelled to his men, "EVERYONE! GET SHOVELS FAST!"

While the men scrambled to dig the coffin out, Dream arrived, watching in stunned silence, the folder that Ali had given him clutched tightly in his trembling hands.

"No!" the Dream King muttered. "Please don't tell me that I'm too late!"

"Yes, Dream," Desire confirmed. "You are too late."

The Lord of the Dreaming stared at his grinning siblings who stood underneath the tree, observing what was happening with undisguised pleasure.

"We got even with him real good!" Delirium stuck her tongue out at the grave. "Serves you right, Edmond!"

With frantic grunts and mighty heaves, the men pulled the coffin out of the grave.

"Edmond!" Benedetto knocked on the cover. "Edmond, please answer me! It's Andrea! Albert's here with me! It's going to be all right now!"

"Edmond! Edmond, can you hear me?" Albert called out to the man inside. "Please hang on! We'll get you out of there!"

Beauchamp snatched the crowbar from the hand of a running policeman. Using the flat end, he squeezed it through the crack and proceeded to pry the cover loose. Two more agents went on other side of him, hastening to get the lid open. With a loud crack, the cover gave way and it fell back into the hole with a loud crash.

What Albert saw inside caused an anguished wail to be torn from his throat. Benedetto turned away as his body was wracked by sobs. Lucien broke down completely that his lover had to embrace him.

Lying on the padded cushion was Edmond Dantes. The poor man had completely transformed into crystal. They could clearly see the coffin's lining through his clear, transparent form. Even his black hair and eyelashes had been changed into strands of black agate. Held in his cold, blue hands was the Albert doll.

Albert wrapped his arms around that cold, hard figure, his tears pouring from his eyes like rain. _"Oh, Edmond! I'm sorry! I am sorry!"_

Despair let out a raspy cackle. "Yes! Weep! Cry your eyes out! Let the salt of guilt rub the fiber of your heart!"

Dream felt a heaviness crush his heart at that pitiful sight. He turned to his three younger siblings who had been watching everything with glee. Anger that was only known to his previous aspect gripped the Lord of the Dreaming's entire being. Raising his hand, he conjured up a fierce storm composed of sharp sand and flung it right at his sisters. Despair, Delirium and Desire shrieked in agony as the sand scoured their skins and invaded every orifice of their bodies.

"BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Dream roared. "THOUGH YOU MAY BE MY SISTERS, I SHALL NOT LET YOU GO UNPUNISHED THIS TIME!"

"Don't think that I will forget this, Dream!" Desire shouted back as it vanished with the storm, together with its sisters. "I shall destroy you just as surely as I had destroyed Morpheus!"

When they were finally gone, Dream pressed a hand to his face to stop the pouring of his tears. "I have failed you, Edmond. I have failed you miserably."

A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. Whirling, he beheld his elder sister. There was a sad little smile on Death's face.

"Sister, don't," Dream begged her. "Please don't take him to the other side."

Death, however, sadly shook her head. "It was his choice, Dream. He had lost all reason to live." She waved a hand to the pink aura that emanated from the grave. The aura and the twinkling stars within it were spreading out, as if to envelope the whole world. To their preternatural eyes, the sky was no longer blue, but a bright pink. "Can you see it, Dream? He is giving his heart and soul to all living beings."

"Which is why I cannot accept that he die like this, not when he still has one wish left unfulfilled?" Uncharacteristic tears trickled from the starry pits of the Dream King's eyes. "I won't let him die, Sister!"

The sooner those strong words left his lips, a din arose among the dead of the cemetery, increasing in volume and intensity. The restless ghosts floated up from their graves, surrounding the two siblings of the Endless.

"Don't take our friend!" one woman implored them, holding the shade of a sunflower in her hand.

"It is not yet his time!" an old man begged in earnest.

"Please! We're begging you!" all the ghosts pleaded the same thing.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone down from the heavens. From that light, a blond-haired boy descended. His head was surrounded by a golden aura.

Death recognized him immediately. "What are you doing here? I have already taken you to the other side."

"I was permitted to come here to help you," the boy replied simply. "Even if it were his wish to end it all, Edmond would not be admitted into the Kingdom. He and the being who has chosen to die with him are not evil, but they do not deserve to wander this mortal coil for all eternity as restless specters."

"Then what are we going to do?" Dream asked in urgency. "Please you must tell us!"

The boy smiled meaningfully at the Dream King. "The Endless were never known to interfere in mortal affairs, and yet here you are determined to save one life. Why is that?"

"Because I too was once mortal. And from what I have learned from Morpheus before me, non-interference could prove catastrophic to many innocent lives, especially if one has the power to do something about it."

"So like your sister who experiences mortality every century, you've finally gained a human soul."

"Yes. And I have Edmond Dantes and Gankutsuou to thank for that."

The boy looked at Death. "Well? What do you say to all this?"

Death grinned broadly. "Only two words – Peachy keen!" Going towards the crystalline figure lying in the coffin, she bent down and kissed Edmond on the lips, sealing his spirit within the cold shell. She could feel that poor soul struggling to break free from his prison. "Sorry about this, Edmond, but everyone wants to see you happy and alive. For now, sleep, my dear sweet friend. Sleep until your one true love awakens you."


	9. Chapter 9

 

**CHAPTER NINE**

 

_"Albert? Hey, Albert! Wake up, will you? And would you please wipe your nose and your mouth! You're embarrassing me in front of two important guests!"_

_Lifting his head from the pew he was lying on, Albert blinked drowsily to see the white tissue being waved at his face._

_"Thanks," he mumbled as he dabbed at the drool at the corner of his mouth and then wiped the mucus from his nose with his shirtsleeve._

_"Oh, man! You are so gross!"_

_"Shut your mouth, Franz!" _

_Albert stopped at once, realizing what he had just said. His eyes were as wide as platters as he beheld his late, lamented best friend grinning back at him. Standing behind Franz were two figures –a somber young man with a shock of shaggy white hair and a pretty girl who waved and greeted him with a snappy, "Yo!"_

_"Yes, it's me all right, you troublemaker," Franz confirmed. He gestured to his companions. "This is the Lord Shaper…"_

_"Just call me Dream," the starry-eyed man said._

_Franz waved to the girl. "This is… Well, I think you know who she is."_

_For a moment, Albert stared at the trio in confusion, but when his eyes alighted upon Edmond's still figure lying in his blue rose-bedecked coffin, he knew in an instant their reason for being there. Quickly, he ran towards the coffin and shielded the crystalline corpse with his body._

_"No, please don't take him away from me!" Albert cried, embracing the poor man's body tightly. "I haven't made amends to him yet for the cruel way I've treated him! I haven't told Edmond how sorry I am for hurting him!" Hearing his own words, he slumped against the coffin, bursting into bitter laughter. "What am I saying? How can I make it up to him when he's dead? That's why you're here to get him."_

_"Actually, no," Franz began. "The reason why we're here is to tell you that Edmond is still alive."_

_Albert only laughed harder at that answer. "This is one weird dream, isn't it? Just look at him. How can Edmond still be alive with his…body…like that?"_

_It was Death who offered a reply. "Spooky looking, isn't he? But, yes, he's still alive. Believe me."_

_"Just leave me alone. Wake me up. I don't care what you do. Just leave me be so I can mourn in peace."_

_The Lord of the Dreaming slowly approached the despondent figure. He lifted his hand and gave Albert a sharp smack on the face. Albert gasped to feel the contact of that angry palm upon his cheek._

_"Is that real enough for you?" Dream pointed to Edmond lying in his coffin. "Take a damned good look at his heart."_

_Dazed and confused, Albert obeyed, leaning over to gaze at that red heart within its blue crystalline casing. He was dismayed to see it just a quiescent lump of flesh…until it made an imperceptible twitch. At first, Albert thought it was just his weary mind and eyes playing tricks on him. But when it beat a second time, he realized only then that his ghostly visitors were indeed telling him the truth. He turned at once to Franz, who nodded his head._

_"Have you read the file that Ali sent you?" Franz inquired._

_"Yes, but everything just went out of control and…" Albert admitted to his best friend. "It didn't make any sense to me. It's just a myth, a fairy tale – 'Pandora's Box'. And that other story…that legend from Janina."_

_"It is no myth, my friend. That story is real, and you have the proof of it inside that coffin."_

_"I…I don't understand…."_

_"The being you knew to be Gankutsuou is the same pitiful creature that was imprisoned inside that box, although that was not his name back then," it was Dream who patiently explained it to him. "When he was eventually released, he made good on his promise to free mankind of all the ills that had been unleashed upon them. To accomplish this, Gankutsuou found a mortal who shared his beliefs and who willingly shared his body with him. He then took into himself the darkness that existed inside men's hearts, making them clean once more. The cleansing was an addicting process for those who have been healed that they imprisoned Gankutsuou anew in a dark cave where only his acolytes knew were to find him. As his reputation as the 'Ruler of the Cavern' grew, so too did the sinners who came to be cleansed increased in number. But such an effort was not without its price. The darkness could get too overwhelming. If the mortal he shared his body with could not contain it, he would die, his flesh rotting away while Gankutsuou's spirit lived on, to wait for a new body to occupy. If the mortal was strong in heart and soul, they would metamorphose into this crystal form, cleansing itself of the darkness until it is pure again. Throughout this process, only his heart remained mortal."_

_"Monsieur Noirtier was right in that regard," Franz interrupted. "The only way to destroy Gankutsuou was to strike where he was most vulnerable, and that was his heart. However, such a fatal blow could not be given physically. We were mistaken in the weapon to use. So although the point of my sword was driven right into his heart, he did not die. We never counted on Gankutsuou and Edmond Dantes, the mortal whose body he eventually possessed, falling in love with you. It was this love that joined them permanently."_

_"Remember, Albert," Death reminded the stunned young man, "in the legend, aside from the creature's wish to save all humanity, he also wished to find someone to love, and he found it in you. Sadly enough, the desire for revenge that existed in Edmond's heart overshadowed the love they both had for you. I only have my younger sibling to blame for that. It goaded Edmond to pursue vengeance, despite the cost. I think you've heard about it from Edmond himself. It was the one who was tormenting you with unexplainable desires, the same being whom Edmond had thrown an ashtray at."_

_Albert's jaw dropped as he remembered that incident. "So Edmond _was _telling the truth."_

_"He never lied to you, Albert," Franz revealed. "With his precious dolls, Edmond had been making right all the wrongs that he had done to you, your family and your friends. But you were also consumed by anger and hatred to see the good that he has been doing."_

"What must I do?" Albert pleaded with the three entities before him. "Tell me what I have to do to bring Edmond back to me."

_Dream's eyes focused upon the Albert doll that was sitting on the pew. "Do the same thing that Edmond had done. Make a doll in his likeness."_

_"But…but I don't possess any magical powers like he and Gankutsuou have. I can't even sew a button."_

_"You don't need magic to make something that comes from your heart," Death said with a patient smile. "The love will do its magic for you."_

_"However, you have to make this doll in two days time." Dream reached out and touched the point between Albert's eyes. "Look at him, young Albert."_

_Whatever it was that the Lord of the Dreaming did to him, Albert could see pink tendrils and twinkling stars emanating from Edmond's body._

_"That is his life force. He is giving up all his energy in order for mankind to have a fresh start. When his life force is exhausted, so too will his life end. My sister stalled the process by imprisoning his soul within its body. But for as long as he continues to expend his life force like this, he _will_ die."_

"Why would he choose to die?" asked Albert in bewilderment. "Don't tell me it's because of me? With the things I did to him, he could've moved on to love someone else. Lord only knows I am not worthy of his love."

_"Unfortunately, his heart and soul has become bound to you," Franz explained. "Edmond and Gankutsuou made the decision to be…reborn…if you can call it that. He sought to start anew with you by erasing all those painful memories, but you have wounded his heart to the quick. Still, he could not move on, as you have said, because he will love no one else but you. Rather than continue living in grief and sorrow for a love that could never be, he had chosen to give the humanity he so cherished the opportunity to begin new lives all over again."_

_"If you truly love him, Albert, you must show him how much you care for him," Death said firmly. "No one else could awaken him from this slumber. It took great effort for me to contain his soul, because he was that determined to die. Give him a reason to live again."_

_To the young man's surprise, Dream got down on his knees before him. "I am begging you, Albert. Although it is unseemly for the Lord of the Dreaming to plead to a mere mortal, I ask you in great earnest to save Edmond Dantes. Same as you, I have failed him, but only you can deliver him from this final passage into eternity. Albert, please. Help him to live again, so that he may know the happiness that we were never able to give him."_

_Death was startled by Dream's words. She looked at Franz, but the boy only gave her a knowing smile._

_With the preternatural gift of sight that the Dream King had given him, Albert gazed at the slumbering figure in the coffin and the bright pink aura that was being exuded from him. _

"I'll do it," Albert said in firm determination. "I don't know how I could manage something so impossible, but I will do it. I will make Edmond a doll."

 

"Albert? Albert, wake up."

Albert's eyelids fluttered open to see Lucien smiling down at him.

_So it was just a dream after all,_ Albert thought bitterly as he slowly sat up. He was hugging something and he saw that it was the doll that Edmond had made for him. Albert swallowed hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Beauchamp and I got all the dolls that Edmond made from your attic," Lucien said, sitting down beside him. "We'll be distributing them to everyone for whom they were intended."

"Yes," Albert agreed with his friend. "Edmond would have wanted it that way."

The Chief Secretary handed the younger man a very familiar bag. "He retrieved this for you from their hideout."

Albert turned in the direction of the chapel door where Lucien had gestured. Standing hesitantly at the doorway was Benedetto.

"You probably won't agree with what I've done, but I was able to get a parole for Benedetto," Lucien revealed with great reluctance. "He was the one who helped us in apprehending the pirates. It was his phone call we traced. And he did care for Edmond while he was their hostage. I don't know what Edmond did to him, but Benedetto's different now, like he was cured of the madness that had afflicted him. You have no idea how devastated he was by what happened."

"Perhaps because he himself had experienced it. He had been buried alive by his own father when he was just a baby."

"Benedetto begged me to ask your permission if he could help you at this wake. You could say no if you don't want to…."

Albert made up his mind. Getting to his feet, he approached the blond who was hiding in the shadows. He could see a Benedetto doll waving to him from the rogue's coat pocket.Before Benedetto could say a single word, Albert took his hand and brought him to the small room where the refreshments and the dolls that Lucien had retrieved were kept.

As Benedetto looked at him quizzically, Albert simply said, "I would really appreciate your help, Benedetto. You're part of the Count's family after all. I'm sure this will make him very happy."

That answer made the rogue smile. "I believed that you would refuse. Thank you, Albert. This will give me the opportunity to make amends to those I had hurt in the past." Benedetto took Albert's right hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Franz said that you need me here, that there's something very important that you have to do."

Albert shook his head in confusion. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

Benedetto pointed to the coffin. "Look over there."

"Oh my God!" Albert could barely stifle his gasp, seeing the pink aura that surrounded Edmond's form.

"Franz told me to remind you that you only have two days. Let me take care of your guests while you do what must be done."

"But…I don't know where to start."

Benedetto gave him a gentle shove. "Just go and get to work, will you?"

Albert trudged miserably back to the pew where Edmond's sewing kit sat. With a heavy sigh, he opened the bag, only to be surprised to find paper patterns for the doll's parts neatly folded inside. There was no question who made it for him.

Turning back to the grinning blond, Albert mouthed two words. "Thank you."

 

The next two days was a flurry of activity as many came to pay their respects. Mercedes Herrera was the first to arrive at the chapel. After sharing tears with her son as well as the good news that his father's coffin had not been damaged in the construction accident, she assisted Benedetto in entertaining the guests. Haydee came afterwards, and she orderedBertuccio, Baptistin and Ali to keep out any journalists and interlopers that escaped the inspection of Lucien's agents. Even Maximilien and Valentine came, together with Renaud and Peppo. Despite the sad occasion, everyone was cheered to hear that Valentine was with child after so many years and that Renaud and Peppo were soon to be married.

There were surprise visitors at the wake. Heloise Villefort and her son Edouard came. With tears in her eyes, she narrated to everyone who cared to listen how the Count of Monte Cristo had visited her in the asylum and healed her mind, allowing her to be reunited with her son. The biggest surprise was the arrival of Victoria Danglars, her daughter Eugenie, together with her fiancé Louis d'Armilly. At first, Albert stopped what he was doing to greet them, fearing that they might react negatively to Benedetto's presence. Emboldened by Albert's concern, however, Benedetto shyly approached his mother and sister, bearing two roses, which he gave to the two women.

Bowing to them in all humility, he said, "I wish to tell you that I am very sorry for all the terrible, shameful things that I did to you. You don't have to forgive me. It's enough that I have told you what's inside my heart, and my sworn oath that I will do no harm to anyone else ever again."

Although not expecting anything from his mother and sister, Benedetto got the forgiveness he longed for in the form of tear-filled embraces, and something greater.

Benedetto hurried towards Albert who was struggling to piece together the doll's arms. "Albert, I must tell you first. Mother and Eugenie told me that I won't be using the name 'Benedetto' any more. From now on, I'll be Andrea Danglars. I have a family now."

Albert beamed at the good news. "I am very happy for you, Andrea."

The blond gazed at their guests, each and every one of them holding a precious doll. "Edmond did what he had promised. He put everything back to right."

"What did you expect?" Albert smiled at his beloved who slumbered in his coffin. "The Count of Monte Cristo always makes good on his promises. Now, it's my turn to do the same for him."

Time ticked away after that. However, the more time passed, the more Albert's frustration grew at his lack of progress. His fingertips were swollen and dotted with bleeding pinpricks. The doll itself did not look anything like the Count, just a misshapen lump of textile and cotton. But Albert refused to give up. What he did not count on was the weakness of his mortal body. Grief, lack of sleep, exhaustion…all of it was taking its toll upon him. Soon, Albert was nodding off at his appointed duty.

It was Mercedes who first noticed her son, asleep, his head leaning against the bench's corner post. Smiling, she took the doll and finished the legs with neat, even stitches. She even made nice shoes for it. When Albert had jerked to wakefulness, he saw that the legs were already attached. His mind numb, he thought that he had done it. It never occurred to him that someone else had assisted him.

The next time that Albert dozed off, it was Haydee who found him. Picking up the doll, the Princess of Janina trimmed its torso until it was as lean as the man it was supposed to resemble. Again, when Albert awoke, he believed it was he who made the correction.

The hours passed, and the same thing happened over and over again. Lucien was the one who made the doll's arms, while his lover Beauchamp meticulously removed excess cotton and re-stuffed less bulkier wads inside its body. Valentine sewed the head, after seeing that it had a too broad forehead. Maximilien helped in finding the right color buttons for the doll's mismatched eyes. The brave captain even painstakingly made the doll's ebony locks with black and silver skein, brushing it to a fine lustrous mass with his comb. It was the Danglars who completed the doll's clothes, sewing the dark, flame-designed coat and trousers that the Count favored. Not to be forgotten was a top hat made from felt and cardboard. The gold cane was made from the scepter of a broken image of the Risen Christ that Benedetto had purloined. However, as the doll sat before the critical eyes of all, they realized that there was still something missing. It was Edouard Villefort who stumbled upon the answer – the doll did not have its trademark goatee. The child snipped a fine goatee from a slip of black velvet, which his mother Heloise sewed on the doll's chin.

Through it all, Albert was oblivious that his mother and dear friends had helped him to complete the doll.

Mercedes sat the charming toy on Albert's lap, smiling. "Give this doll to Edmond, my son, with all our love." At these last words, she and the others left Albert alone to retire for the night. Even Benedetto was asked by his mother to join them at their new estate.

With no one to wake him up, Albert slept on, blissfully unaware that his beloved's life energy was down to its last dregs. When the young man's eyes eventually opened, that last twinkling pink light winked away into nothingness.

Albert was delighted to see the completed doll grinning up at him. Rushing towards the slumbering figure in the coffin, he exclaimed, "Look, Edmond! I've finished it! Isn't he handsome? He looks just like…"

The words died from Albert's lips as he at last noticed the absence of the pink aura. "No, Edmond," he mumbled, shaking his head, as his tears of guilt streaked down his pale cheeks. "This isn't true! Don't tell me that I've failed you again!"

As he gazed down at the man he loved, the doll fell from his grasp, landing on top of Edmond's hand. He was horrified to hear something break, and then cracks began snaking across Edmond's face and hands.

"I'm sorry, Edmond!" Albert wept, bending down to kiss those cold lips one last time. "I am so sorry!"

The prospect of seeing his beloved Count's body disintegrating before his eyes was too heart-rending for him to endure. With a strangled sob, Albert fled from the chapel.

Unknown to him, a large chip of crystal had fallen away from the back of Edmond's right hand to reveal tanned skin underneath. An index finger moved and the crystal case covering the hand broke completely, allowing it to close around the doll. The love and wishes of everyone who had made this precious toy coursed up that hand, streaking through the crystal cover like jagged lightning, cracking it open like the shell of an egg. Soon, the body shone with a bright white light that was gradually replaced by that vibrant pink aura of life.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**CHAPTER TEN**

 

Albert stumbled through the door of his home, exhausted and heart sick, the guilt a heavy burden that he could no longer bear. It did not help any that his humble home pervaded with the bright aura of the man he had lost forever. Worse, his traitorous mind played back all the happy moments he shared with the former nobleman.

 

_Edmond cleaning up the house and puttering away in the kitchen with a cheerful smile on his face…_

_Edmond enjoying chocolate fudge cake, the icing smearing his face… _

_Edmond's delight whenever he finished one of his magical dolls…_

_Edmond stealing sweet kisses from him every night…_

Albert pressed his fingertips to his lips. He would never experience those tender kisses ever again.

Blue eyes dulled by grief and anguish grew bright as they fell upon the pair of sharp scissors sitting on the table. He bent down, his fingers closing around the handle. In his distraught state, he did not hear the frantic knocking at his door. Neither did he respond to that desperate cry, _"Albert, open the door! Damn it! You better not be doing something stupid in there!"_

Slowly raising the scissors with its sharp point aimed at his belly, Albert whispered, "Wait for me, Edmond! I'll be joining you soon!"

Before he could drive the scissors into his body, the door was kicked open. Albert whirled angrily at this intrusion, only to have his eyes widen at the sight of the breathless figure at his doorway.

Edmond Dantes stood at the doorway, his chest heaving from his long, hard run. His gray-tinged brown hair glistened with sweat. A tanned, tattooed hand held the Count doll close to his chest. Horrified blue eyes flew wide, seeing what the younger man was holding in his hand. Swiftly, he pried the scissors from Albert's grasp and threw it away.

"What do you think you're doing, Albert?" Edmond demanded, the tears rolling down his face. "I thought you wanted me to come back to you!" He showed the doll that Albert had given him. "I felt all your wishes in this doll! Although it was against my will and I wanted to move on, my spirit held on even if my life was nearly exhausted!"

"I…I thought I had failed you, that I was too late when I finished the doll. I thought you were dead!" Albert stammered. "To live without you is something that I could not do, so I tried to…"

Edmond flung his arms around the younger man. "Thank heavens I arrived just in time to stop you! Oh, Albert! Don't do something that stupid ever again!"

Albert hugged him back, breathing a relieved sigh. "No, I won't. Now that you're here." He pulled away to gaze at his beloved. He was stunned to see that Edmond had changed into a human being. "Edmond…how…how did this happen? Is it true…that legend…that you're…"

"Yes," Edmond replied. "I had been giving mankind the strength to fight and endure the ills that have been plaguing them. Mortals, such as you, possess some small measure of my power, but it is not enough to break free from the snare of desire and despair. The men who have shared their bodies with me could not handle the darkness in men's hearts. Some fell into a hideous state of living decay; others were strong enough to allow me to metamorphose, so that I could convert all the negative emotions into positive energy. Only Edmond Dantes, with his gentle and honest heart and his pure soul, had been strong enough. Still, we both saw what this darkness could do to the innocent when we allowed the desire for vengeance to consume us. We saw the great pain we had inflicted upon your heart. When Edmond was suffering his first death, he made a wish, a wish that was akin to the one I had made many millennia ago. His wish became _our _wish – that we wanted to spend our life with the one whom we love, even if we were to give up immortality for the limited life span of a human. That person is you, Albert."

Those words made Albert speechless. There was nothing he could think of saying. Never had he known the depth of the older man's feelings towards him.

"It was difficult," the former nobleman continued, "but I healed Edmond by melding with him completely, erasing all the memories of that tragic summer so that we could start afresh, in the event that we would be reunited with you. Sure enough, we met again in that Paris cemetery. But in the end, we were both so naïve that we could just dismiss the past so easily."

"No, Edmond. It was I who could not let go of the past. I fell into the same trap of hatred and revenge that you yourself had fallen into years ago. Not only did I ignore my true feelings for you, I also betrayed the love and the trust that you had given me."

Edmond caressed Albert's cheek. "You and I had been through so much. Even though we could not forget the past, we could forgive each other's transgression, can we not?" A hopeful smile. "Besides, it would be a crime to forget. Ugly as our past may be, that is how we met, that is how we were both redeemed. And that is how we fell in love."

Albert smiled as well. "That is true. We could learn from the past and avoid making the same mistakes in the future."

Even though he already knew the answer, Edmond still dared to ask, "Now that you know who…or what…I am, Albert, will you have me in your life?"

"How could I even thinking of giving up someone as precious as you?" Albert took his lover in his arms and gave him a kiss of pure love and longing. "But what name should I call you – Edmond, Gankutsuou, or…"

"Edmond. Just Edmond," the former Count mumbled in delight. "I will not be called by any other name but that. But if you want me to change my last name…"

"Edmond Herrera…It has a nice ring to it. But you will always be Edmond Dantes to me." Albert nipped the older man's full lower lip. "Besides, I could think of better ways to make you mine completely."

Edmond knew what his lover had on his mind. Laughing, he said, "Oh, Albert! Even without doing that, you know that I will be yours forever." A gasp escaped his lips as Albert reached down between his legs.

"Let's do it right this time," Albert murmured as he led his beloved towards the alcove.

 

The cramped space of the alcove did not deter the two men from consummating their love for each other.

Albert was sitting up with his legs splayed wide. Between his thighs, Edmond's head bobbed up and down as he worked on his lover's length with his lips and throat. It was more than Albert could take. With his sac and its bulbous contents suddenly tightening, he gushed forth his juices down Edmond's throat.

As the older man eased back, Albert spread his legs even wider, pointing to the waiting orifice within. "You first, Edmond," he muttered in husky invitation.

Edmond was touched. He knew that his young lover was inexperienced at this. Wanting to make this first coupling as painless as possible, Edmond dove down once more and laved the opening with his tongue. At the same time, he poked his little finger inside, feeling Albert jerk for a moment. That tiny finger was replaced by an index finger and then another finger, until the younger man was panting for more.

When his lover was sufficiently prepared for him, Edmond rose and, taking his member in his hand, guided the head inside. At first, Albert whimpered at the intrusion. But as Edmond carefully sheathed himself by increments, pleasure like he had never felt before surged through his entire being, recharging the rod between his legs.

Edmond rode him like an expert horseman putting a young stallion through its paces. Albert wanted to prolong the pleasure, squeezing his legs close to keep his lover's member as deep within him as possible. When Edmond came, he could feel warm fluid filling him in spurts. He was about to climax as well, but a firm hand gripped his rod at the base.

"Edmond…" Albert mumbled, his voice rough with impeded desire.

"It's all right," Edmond whispered reassuringly, positioning himself above that aching erection. "I want to feel you inside me."

Albert heard his lover's sweet gasp as he impaled himself upon that rod of silken steel.

"Oh, Edmond!" Albert moaned as he pulled the older man close so he could savor the hard nubs on his chest.

The tingling of his hardened nipples and the fullness inside him were enough encouragement. Up and down Albert's length, he moved, at first slowly, then speeding up to a breakneck pace. Even as blood began to trickle down his thighs, Edmond maintained that swift rhythm. He needed the pain, he needed the pleasure. He needed to be branded as Albert's and Albert's alone.

Albert came to a shuddering climax deep within his lover, while Edmond's seed spilled onto their sweat-soaked skins. Weary but sated, Edmond sagged into the younger man's arms.

"It's over now, isn't it, Albert?" asked Edmond. "Please tell me that we're still not trapped in the nightmare of the past."

Albert ran his fingers through Edmond's moist locks as he drew him into a comforting embrace. "We're free, Edmond. Free to love and to cherish each other for as long as we both shall live."

Edmond's tears of happiness were like sparkling diamonds on his cheek. "I'm glad, Albert. I'm so glad."

 

The sun had just risen when Lucien, together with Beauchamp and Benedetto, stepped through the broken door of Albert's house, having rushed over from the chapel.

"Damn it! What happened here?" Beauchamp asked fearfully. "Could it have been the same person who had destroyed the Count's body? And where's Albert?"

Benedetto pulled out his revolver. "Whoever that bastard is, I won't forgive him for what he had done!"

As the journalist and the ex-pirate searched at the back and attic respectively, Lucien, with his trained eye, looked for any clues, until he heard a soft moan coming from the alcove. Frowning, he went towards it and opened the doors.

"Hey, you two!" he called out, his voice a raspy exhalation. "Come here!"

As Beauchamp and Benedetto approached the Chief Secretary to see what he had found, warm smiles and red blushes formed on their faces.

Sleeping blissfully in the alcove were Albert and Edmond. The younger man was holding his lover close to him, the crown of Edmond's head tucked under his chin. Pressed between their naked bodies were their two dolls. It did not surprise the three men to see that the dolls were also in the same position as their owners.

Lucien was about to wake them up, but he was stopped by Benedetto's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Benedetto whispered with a shake of his head. "Let them sleep." He smiled warmly at the two lovers as he quietly closed the doors of the alcove.

 

"I don't get it."

Dream raised an inquiring eyebrow at his elder sister who had a look of utter perplexity on her face. "What is it that you don't get, dear sister?"

"You know!" Death growled, realizing that her sibling was teasing her. "Who IS Edmond Dantes anyway?"

"Don't you know? Don't you recognize him?"

"Huh? I wouldn't be asking if I knew. Oh, for heaven's sake, please tell me!"

Dream gazed at the small cottage where two lovers slumbered in blissful peace. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember him. Even I didn't recognize him at first. It must have been the doing of whoever it was who took him away from us. Perhaps it was _his_ own doing, to make us forget all our memories of him. Of us all, he was the one who was truly unique, not only because of his great love for humans and his willingness to sacrifice all for their happiness. He was the only one who had power over us. He can change the course of Destiny, delay the coming of Death, purify the dark taint of Desire, and give elation to one in the deepest Despair, a joy so pure and profound in comparison to the shallowness of Delight or Delirium. And, yes, he gives strength to guarantee the fulfillment of Dreams."

The Lord of the Dreaming gave his sister a rare smile as he saw realization dawn upon her face. "He is our brother, my dear sister. My twin. The One who had chosen a name for himself that does not begin with the letter 'D'. He is Brother Hope."

 

**THE END**


End file.
